Please Stay Beside Me
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Asap mengepul keluar dari mulut pria tersebut. Tubuhnya kurus, matanya sayu, bibirnya kering dan hitam. Uchiha Sasuke, dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Karin. Karin menghancurkan hidupnya hanya karena ia ditolak oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Cinta tak dapat dipaksanakan. Hati Sasuke hanya untuk gadis itu, selamanya hanya gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda yang manis itu, Sakura.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

 _=Prologue=_

* * *

Pengaruh obat-obatan merenggut jasmani dan rohani dari si Uchiha bungsu. Tidak, ia bukan anak nakal yang sengaja memakan obat terlarang seperti itu. Dia dijebak, oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Keluarganya selalu berusaha menyembuhkannya bahkan tidak masalah jika harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang saat Sasuke meminta obat itu lebih dan lebih lagi. Mereka tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk ditempatkan di rehabilitasi karena tidak ingin Sasuke lebih menderita lagi. Orang tua Sasuke, terutama ibunya, tidak ingin melihat anaknya terluka lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak laki-lakinya seperti yang ia rasakan dulu.

Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, sudah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan Itachi, putra pertamanya. Itachi meninggal karena ditabrak oleh truk yang melintas di depan rumahnya. Bahkan dengan uang dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, pengemudi truk itu telah dihukum mati setahun setelah kematian Itachi. Katakan keluarga Uchiha kejam, jahat, berdarah dingin, dan yang buruk lainnya, terserah! Orang tua mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat anak kesayangan mereka, yang masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, mati sia-sia hanya karena ditabrak truk tak berguna itu?

Sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan Sasuke, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke selalu duduk diam di dalam kamarnya. Ditemani jarum suntik bekas, puntung rokok yang berserakan, serta kemasan obat yang tidak dibersihkan. Sasuke melarang siapa pun untuk masuk kamarnya, termasuk ayah dan ibunya. Pandangannya kosong, jarinya masih setia memegang rokok yang sesekali ia hisap untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mata sayu dilengkapi dengan kantung mata hitam, tubuhnya kurus dan kering kerontang, bibirnya menghitam dan pecah-pecah, penampilannya tidak terurus. Sungguh, ia tidak lagi tampak seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana ia dibohongi dan dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri, Karin. Karin menyuruh sejumlah orang untuk menyeret Sasuke ke dalam gudang dan mengikatnya. Kemudian menyuruh para pria itu memberinya sejumlah obat terlarang ke dalam mulutnya secara paksa. Sasuke tidak dapat melawan, sejumlah obat tersebut tertelan olehnya. Sialnya, tak ada seorang pun yang melihat perlakuan Karin padanya. Sehingga pihak Sasuke tidak dapat menangkap Karin karena tidak ada bukti.

Sasuke adalah seorang anak yang baik, patuh pada orang tua, dan selalu menjadi juara kelas. Karin dikenalnya sebagai sahabatnya dari kecil. Karin adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya, bahkan ayah Karin tidak kalah kaya dari ayah Sasuke. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bermain dan belajar bersama. Sampai suatu saat, Karin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia meminta Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya, namun Sasuke menolak. Sasuke berkata bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lainnya. Untung saja Sasuke tidak sempat mengucapkan siapa nama gadis itu, kalau tidak, mungkin Karin sudah mengakhiri nyawa gadis itu sebelum ia mencelakai Sasuke dengan obat terlarang.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Gadis itu, gadis berambut merah muda yang ia cintai. Selalu terlintas dibenaknya, selalu ada di dalam hatinya. Gadis itu hanya mengenal Sasuke sebatas teman sekelasnya. Mungkin Sakura juga tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukainya sejauh ini. Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sakura. Wajahnya, rambutnya, senyumnya, dapat Sasuke ingat dengan sangat jelas. Terlepas dari segala kecanduannya terhadap obat-obatan dan rokok, Sasuke masih pria normal. Sakura sering menjadi fantasi liarnya saat ia sedang mengkhayal karena efek dari obat tersebut. Bayangan Sakura selalu berhasil memuaskan dirinya. Tapi ia bukan pria brengsek yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis yang dicintainya. Ia hanya ingin Sakura mengenalnya, menerimanya dan menemaninya. Ia hanya ingin Sakura mencintainya, menyayanginya dan disisinya untuk selamanya.

"Hiks, aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu.. Sakura." tangis Sasuke pecah saat kembali mengingat wajah ceria Sakura saat menyapanya. Meski hanya beberapa kali, Sasuke selalu mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Sudah setahun ini ia tidak bersekolah. Sudah setahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Ini adalah tahun ketiga disekolah, tahun kelulusan. Ia semakin takut Sakura akan pindah dari kota ini dan memilih melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri. Tapi apa yang dapat ia perbuat, tubuhnya sudah tidak berdaya, ia seorang pecandu, ia seorang perokok, ia bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke hanya dapat menangis dan terisak seorang diri di kamarnya yang megah itu.

Dari luar kamar Sasuke, tampak Fugaku dan Juugo, sekretaris pribadi Sasuke. Mereka tidak bermaksud menguping. Hanya saja kebetulan mendengar saat ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Mereka mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan nama 'Sakura'. Hal ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya, semakin sering Sasuke menyebut nama itu, semakin terluka pula hati Fugaku. Dan semakin lama Fugaku merasa bahwa hanya Sakura yang dapat membuat putranya 'hidup' kembali.

"Fugaku-sama, kurasa sudah waktunya. Aku tidak tahan melihat Sasuke-sama seperti ini." Juugo angkat bicara.

"Hm, akan aku diskusikan kepada Mikoto." balas Fugaku sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Tidak perlu, aku setuju. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk anakku." Mikoto muncul dari belakang Fugaku.

"Baiklah, kita cari Sakura itu." Ucap Fugaku sambil memeluk Mikoto dengan erat.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Author muncul lagi dengan fic baru hehe,

Tenang saja yang baca fic author semua akan terselesaikan. Hanya saja author merasa ingin publish ini dulu.

Yang ada komentar silahkan langsung reviewnya yaa :D Terima kasih semuanya.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	2. Chapter 1 - Everything For You

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Everything for you_

-Segalanya untukmu-

* * *

"Kami dari keluarga Uchiha, tuan besar kami ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Seorang pria berjas hitam yang berperawakan tinggi dan kekar muncul di depan pintu rumah Haruno Kizashi. Karena pria itu menyebutkan 'tuan besar', maka dapat Kizashi tangkap bahwa pria ini hanya orang suruhan atau pengawal. Kizashi hanya dapat terpaku bingung, ia hanya karyawan biasa di salah satu bank swasta, apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha ingin menemuinya?

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Kizashi hanya dapat menerima tamu spesial tersebut dengan sopan. Tidak mungkin ia menolaknya, ia tentu tahu siapa keluarga Uchiha itu. Keluarga pemilik usaha perindustrian terbesar di wilayah ini.

"Kizashi, siapa tamu kita?" tanya Mebuki dari dalam rumah.

"Uchiha, pelankan suaramu itu, Mebuki." jawab Kizashi.

"A-apa? Baiklah, maaf." Mebuki kembali masuk ke dapur, tangan cekatannya segera menyiapkan teh dan beberapa kue cemilan. Tidak hanya Kizashi, Mebuki juga heran. Untuk apa keluarga Uchiha mencari mereka yang hanya warga biasa saja.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tampak seorang pria dengan wajah tegas dan wanita cantik yang anggun dari mobil sedan hitam yang mewah tersebut. Kizashi menyambut baik tuan dan nyonya keluarga Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau buka Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Selamat datang, maaf rumah kami sedikit berantakan." ucap Kizashi basa basi.

"Tidak apa, kami senang diterima disini." balas Mikoto dengan senyum lembut.

"Ah, silahkan dicoba teh dan cemilannya." ucap Mebuki yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang sudah berisi 4 gelas _ocha_ dan kue sepiring penuh.

"Terima kasih." jawab Fugaku.

Mebuki duduk di sebelah Kizashi. Kini keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno duduk berhadapan.

"Begini, tuan Haruno. Maksud kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk membahas putra kami, Sasuke." Fugaku menghela nafas sejenak. "Ia sangat menyukai putri kalian, Sakura." ucap Fugaku _to the point_.

"A-apa? Sakura? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sakura itu sangat manja, bahkan sepatu dan tasnya saja tidak pernah dia bereskan." Mebuki tidak dapat menahan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan pernyataan tuan besar Uchiha.

"Mebuki." tegur Kizashi.

"Eh, maaf. Maaf. Aku keceplosan, hehe. Maafkan aku." ucap Mebuki pelan.

"Tidak mengapa, nyonya Haruno. Sasuke itu juga manja, haha. Ia juga tidak pernah mengerjakan apapun. Mungkin salah kami, orang tua yang selalu memanjakannya." balas Mikoto.

"Um, tapi aku pernah dengar dari Sakura, katanya Sasuke itu sangat pintar, ia selalu juara kelas sekaligus juara umum dari seluruh murid setingkatnya. Bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengalahkan posisinya. Pasti kalian sebagai orang tuanya sangat bangga punya anak seperti itu." Kizashi mengingat-ingat perkataan putrinya mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm, itu memang benar. Tapi itu semua dulu." Ucap Fugaku, raut kesedihan langsung tergambar di wajah tuan besar Uchiha yang tegas itu.

Tanpa berbasa basi lagi, Fugaku menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialami Sasuke. Mulai dari hari dimana Karin, yang Sasuke anggap sahabat terdekat, mencelakai putra bungsunya itu.

 **Flashback ON**

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit. Yang dapat ia ingat hanyalah ada yang menculiknya sesaat setelah pulang sekolah. Ia berusaha bergerak, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat erat dengan tali. Ia melihat sekelilingnya…, saat ini ia berada di kursi penumpang bagian belakang mobil yang tampak mewah. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan tersebut dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

 _-dlek_

Pintu mobil terbuka.

Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pria berbadan besar berpakaian setelan jas rapi menyeretnya keluar dari mobil mewah ini. Bahkan pria itu dapat mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Saat Sasuke berusaha melawan, yang ia dapati adalah pukulan keras di perutnya. Sasuke tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana, saat ini ia hanya berharap keajaiban yang tidak pernah dipercayainya itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia berharap siapa saja datang untuk menolongnya.

Pria berbadan besar itu mendudukkan Sasuke dengan kasar di sebuah kursi dan diikat erat pada kursi tersebut. Yang dapat Sasuke lihat tempat ini tampak seperti gudang. Hanya ada 1 kursi di tempat itu, kursi yang ia duduki saat ini. Sasuke merasa seperti akan diadili atau dipukuli hingga tewas. Perasaannya semakin buruk. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mati. Kepergian kakaknya sudah cukup membuat keluarganya terpuruk. Jika ia juga pergi, maka Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa hidup kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke berjanji dalam hati akan kuat apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Heh, dasar bajingan. Akhirnya kau berhasil ditangkap juga?" Karin bersama sejumlah pengawalnya berjalan mendekati kursi yang Sasuke duduki.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya membalas tatapan tajam pada Karin. Kemudian menatap ke arah lain dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Hei! Lihat aku! Jangan berlagak sombong kau dihadapanku!" ucap Karin sambil menggerakan dagu Sasuke dengan kasar dan memaksa Sasuke untuk melihatnya.

"Apa? KAU MAU APA?" tantang Sasuke. "Cuih!" Sasuke meludah tepat di muka Karin.

"Heh, berani sekali kau?" Karin menyetuh bekas ludah Sasuke di wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tapi rasamu manis juga, hahaha." Kemudian memasukkan jari tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke menggeleng melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya, eh salah, sepertinya ia tidak gadis lagi, terlintas di pikiran Sasuke saat melihat Karin bercinta dengan salah satu pria yang dia tidak kenal saat perayaan ulang tahun ke 18 wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian hamil saja wanita gila? Dengan begitu kau bisa jadi nyonya besar dan tidak usah menggangguku lagi!" teriak Sasuke lantang.

"Apa? Kau panggil aku wanita gila? Heh, kau lupa aku ini siapa?" Karin mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum sarkastik.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya wanita jalang yang tak tahu diri setelah ditolak!" Sasuke membalasnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Lihat saja, akan aku cari tahu siapa gadis yang kau sukai dan aku akan membunuhnya!"

"KAU!" Sasuke tentu marah dengan ucapannya. Sumpah demi apapun, Sasuke akan segera membunuh Karin saat ini juga jika ia tidak terikat. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Karin melukai gadis merah mudanya itu.

"Kalian, lepas bajunya." Perintah Karin pada sejumlah pengawalnya yang berpakaian setelan jas dan berkamacata hitam. "Kemudian pukuli dia dengan itu." Karin menunjuk pada cambuk yang tergantung pada dinding.

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar perintah Karin. Tubuhnya beku seketika.

Tampak salah seorang pengawal Karin melepas atasan- lebih tepatnya baju seragam Sasuke. Menyisakan celana panjang Sasuke yang dipakainya.

 _-Syuuut_

Cambuk itu melayang tinggi ke atas.

 _-Ctaaak_

Kemudian jatuh mengenai tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngh!" Sasuke menahan rasa perih di punggungnya.

 _-Syuuut -Ctak_

 _-Syuuut –Ctak_

Begitu terus hingga badan Sasuke terhuyung jatuh bersama dengan kursi tersebut.

"Hah, hah, haaahh.." Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah. Punggungnya bengkak, tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya terasa perih ketika mengenai luka bekas cambukan yang masih basah.

Karin terlihat memunggunginya sejak tadi. Karin sepertinya tidak tega melihat Sasuke kesakitan seperti itu. Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Tapi, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan membatalkan rencananya itu. Sasuke sudah menolaknya, Sasuke sudah mencintai gadis lain selain dirinya dan hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat penolakan itu daripada saat ini.

"Berikan dia yang sudah kita bicarakan sejak awal." teriak Karin dengan lantang, posisinya masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Baik, nona muda." Jawab seluruh pengawal itu serentak.

Karin berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memberikan perintah.

Pengawal Karin mengambil sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat muda. Pengawal itu membuka sedikit bungkusan itu untuk mengecek isinya. Dari pandangan Sasuke, ia dapat melihat serbuk putih dalam jumlah banyak. Meski Sasuke belum pasti, ia memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai hal ini. Pengawal itu kemudian mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa sebungkus obat tersebut. Kemudian beberapa pengawal sudah bersiap menahannya dan memaksanya membuka mulutnya.

"A-apa yang a-akan ka-ka-lian la-kukan?!" ucapan Sasuke terbata-bata karena para pengawal yang berusaha membuka mulutnya dan ia melawannya.

"Diamlah! Dan minum ini!" ucap Pengawal yang memegang bungkusan tersebut.

Pengawal tersebut menuangkan seluruh isi bungkusan tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Ti- er- eggh-erh dak!" seru Sasuke sambil menggerakkan badannya, berusaha melawan tindakan pengawal tersebut.

Para pengawal menuang air putih ke mulut Sasuke agar obat tersebut larut dan termakan olehnya.

Karena tak dapat melawan pengawal yang memaksanya membuka mulut, tidak sedikit obat tersebut larut dan tertelan oleh Sasuke. Seketika tubuh Sasuke tergeletak di lemas di lantai karena bekas cambukan tadi. Tapi berbeda dengan pikirannya, pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Pandangannya samar, ia melihat Sakura mendekati dirinya, ia melihat Sakura menjadi kekasihnya, ia melihat dirinya dan Sakura menikah kemudian dikaruniai banyak anak. Tubuh Sasuke semakin lemah dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri di tempat tersebut.

Sesaat setelah para pengawal tersebut pergi, Fugaku dan bawahannya baru tiba di gudang tersebut. Terlambat, semua sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah tergeletak lemas dengan bekas luka dan tubuhnya yang membengkak. Fugaku juga tidak melewatkan bungkusan obat serta bekas serbuk putih pada mulut anaknya. Ia segera menyuruh bawahannya untuk memeriksa. Saat itu juga hatinya hancur. Terluka amat sangat dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mikoto mengenai kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan Sasuke di vila pinggir pantai miliknya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mikoto mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke dari salah satu bawahan Fugaku. Mikoto segera pergi ke vila tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kondisi Sasuke. Mikoto menangis, tersedu-sedu. Ia menatap dalam Fugaku, Fugaku menunduk dan sudah siap dimarahi dengan kata apapun. Tapi lain yg didapatkan Fugaku, Mikoto memeluk Fugaku dan menangis dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

"Hiks.. Mengapa? Mengapa harus anak kita, Fugaku? Mengapa? Katakan padaku, Mengapaaa? Hiks Hiks.." Mikoto tetap menangis sambil memukul dada suaminya.

Fugaku hanya terdiam dan memeluk erat istrinya. Air matanya juga tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Sa-saku-sakuraaa.."

Mikoto merasa mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sakura, sakura," Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata tersebut sambil memutar kepalanya. Sepertinya ia mimpi buruk lagi.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Ibu ada disini." Mikoto hanya dapat mengusap kepala anaknya itu dan berharap Sasuke cepat sembuh. Sejak saat itu juga, Mikoto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Sekali pun nyawa taruhannya, ia tak akan menyerah. Cinta Ibu memang tak terhingga sepanjang masa.

 **Flashback Off**

Cerita Fugaku di dengar dengan baik oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"Kemudian kami semakin sering mendengarkan Sasuke menggumamkan nama Sakura. Terutama saat ia terlelap." Mikoto menatap dalam Mebuki.

"Dan kami pun bertanya padanya, siapa itu Sakura." sela Fugaku.

"Ia berkata bahwa Sakura adalah seseorang yang penting baginya." sambung Mikoto.

"Seperti kemarin, kami tidak sengaja mendengarkannya menggumamkan nama Sakura lagi. Dan setiap kali menggumamkan nama Sakura secara sadar, Sasuke akan menangis." Mikoto tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi saat pikirannya terus teringat pada Sasuke.

Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya terdiam. Mereka sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Orang tua Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Tapi mereka yakin, saat ini, hanya Sakura yang dapat menyembuhkan Sasuke. Hanya Sakura yang dapat menyemangati Sasuke agar ia kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang cemerlang seperti dulu lagi.

"Tuan Haruno, bolehkah mempertemukan Sakura dengan anakku, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Kizashi bingung, entah apa yang harus dijawabnya. Bukannya tidak mau, ia tahu keluarga Uchiha sangat terhormat. Tapi… setelah mendengar cerita tadi, ayah mana yang mengiginkan anaknya dekat dengan seorang pecandu narkoba?

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling menatap, kebingungan semakin melanda mereka.

"Tuan, kami mohon." Mikoto berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk dalam pada Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Fugaku juga mengikuti pergerakan istrinya itu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Mikoto segera berlutut di depan Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Fugaku tersentak, ia segera mendekati istrinya dan memutuskan untuk membuang semua harga dirinya. Ia juga ikut berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tua Haruno Sakura.

Kizashi dan Mebuki langsung menyetarakan tubuh mereka dengan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha itu.

"Bangunlah terlebih dulu, anda tidak perlu seperti ini, nyonya Uchiha." ucap Mebuki sambil memegang bahu Mikoto dan mengajaknya berdiri. Maka keempat orang tua itu berdiri secara bersamaan.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke sembuh.. Hiks" tangis Mikoto.

"Baiklah, akan kami sampaikan pada anak kami saat ia sudah pulang dari sekolah." balas Kizashi. Mebuki hanya diam dan ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan nyonya Uchiha. Ia turut meneteskan air mata. Meski begitu, Mebuki tetap berusaha tersenyum pada tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Kizashi juga demikian.

"Terima kasih, hiks. Terima kasih." isak Mikoto. Fugaku merangkul istrinya yang sudah sangat lemah itu, mendudukkan tubuh mereka berdua kembali.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hai hai readers, author update ini lagi. Bagaimana? Mohon penilainnya ya readers sekalian.

Author minta maaf karena ada kesalahan dan kekurangan di epilog. Masa atasnya Juugo bawahnya author tulis Jiro, oh astaga. Maafkan ketidaktelitian author. Dan juga ada beberapa typo yang sdh author perbaiki.

Author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam tiap fic, hehe

Balasan Review

 _dewiehyeojaekhw: yup ini kelanjutannya. Yes, SasuSaku always :D hehe. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _HD-C: Hai, HD-C. terima kasih sudah suka, ini kelanjutannya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _LORDmarionettespieler: hehehe, tiba2 ide ini kelintas. Bagaimana? Lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari sebelumnya? Hm.._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Kirara967: Bukan Sasu gamau lho, ortunya yg gamau. Tapi Sasunya jg ga minta sih, hahaha. Sasu msh sedih, meski udah setahun dia masih aja ga bisa move on dari kesedihannya. Hm, Sakura? Mungkin iya mungkin tidak kali ya, hahaha. Tggu chapter depan utk selengkapnya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: Iya semoga saja._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Joanna Katharina: Hai Joan, maaf kalau msh byk yg kurang. ini lanjutannya, apakah msh ad yg kurang? Shady takut jg nih ngecewain readers, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: iya author juga berharap gitu, semoga aja yah._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Baby NA: makasih sudah sukaa, ini nih kelanjutannya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: hahaha, mungkin saja dia malu karena itu sih. Karena dulunya kan Sasuke itu sangat sempura *clingcling bgitu hahaha. karin memang keterlaluan itu, hmm lebih baik dibinasakan saja ya? apa gmna ya? Wah sampe nyanyi, hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Taeoh: iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laila: ini nih chapter 1nya, bagaimana? msh keren atau malah jdi jelek? huhu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Khoerun904: iya mari kita berharap bersama._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _CEKBIOAURORAN: iya, ga bisa liat Sasuke tersiksa juga, hiks._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Makasih banyak semua yang read dan reviiiiewww! Author seneng banget, hehe.

Terutama untuk para silent readers juga.

Ayo review lagi ya setelah read chapter ini. Author sangat butuh kritikan dan saran untuk semakin baik lagi nulis ficnya.

Terima kasih banyakkk :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	3. Chapter 2 - Give Me Strength

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Give Me Strength_

-Beri aku kekuatan-

* * *

"Sakura, kemarilah." Kizashi duduk di ruang tamu yang tadi siang menjadi tempat berkunjung tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Kizashi masih dapat mengingat jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Anak, ya, anak. Orang tua akan berkorban dan melakukan apa saja jika dapat membuat anaknya bahagia.

"Ada apa ayah?" Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dan segera berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam. Ibunya segera mengambil mangkuk serta sumpit yang berada di meja untuk dicuci.

Kizashi berdeham, "Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan. Apa.. kau.. mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke- _kun_? Tentu saja! Ada apa dengannya? Apa ayah tahu kabarnya? Dia sudah setahun lebih tidak bersekolah. Padahal sebentar lagi ujian akhir, semua murid sedang susah payah belajar untuk persiapan ujian, tapi ia masih tidak muncul juga sampai saat ini." jelas Sakura panjang lebar. "Kadang aku menjadi khawatir apa yang terjadi padanya." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

Kizashi tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ternyata putrinya itu sangat memperhatikan Sasuke. Yang lebih tidak ia sadar lagi, sebentar lagi putrinya sudah akan lulus dari sekolah. Dan putrinya pernah berkata ingin melanjutkan ke universitas kedokteran di Eropa atau Amerika dengan beasiswa. Meski Kizashi belum mengiyakan keinginan putrinya, ia semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apakah putrinya mau bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sudah sangat berbeda?

Kizashi mengusap wajahnya. Bagaimana pun ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada putrinya. Untuk terima atau tidaknya dia, itu urusan nanti. Yang penting Kizashi harus mengatakan dulu keinginan dari tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Kizashi bukan tipe pria yang mengingkari perkataannya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun, Sakura."

"A-apa?" Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan ragu, "Baiklah."

"Begini, Sakura. Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha ingin kau menemui Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Awan memberikan matahari kesempatan untuk menyinari Bumi. Burung-burung berterbangan melintasi dahan-dahan kecil. Menciap-ciap menyanyikan lagu pagi.

Pria remaja yang segera beranjak dewasa itu masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia tahu ini sudah pagi karena cahaya menusuk ke matanya, tapi ia lebih memilih berbaring saja karena merasa lemas. Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana ia disiksa, ia tidak suka memakai baju, hanya celana dalam yang dibungkus _jeans_ biru tua bertengger di pinggangnya. Hal ini mengekspos tubuhnya yang kurus dan penuh bekas luka.

 _-Tok tok tok_

"Masuk,"

"Sasuke- _sama,_ ini sarapan anda." Juugo datang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Sarapan pagi yang cukup bergizi, telur, sosis, kentang tumbuk, serta beberapa buah tomat ceri yang sudah dibumbui. Jangan lupakan segelas susu putih di samping garpu dan pisau.

"Hn. Letakkan saja disana. Kau boleh keluar." Sasuke menunjuk meja tempat ia biasa makan sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Juugo meletakkannya dengan sempurna kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Bukan menyentuh sarapannya, Sasuke memilih untuk mengambil sepuntung rokok dari bungkusannya. Ia menahan rokok tersebut di mulut. Mengambil pemantik dan menyalakannya. Ia menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam sambil menutup mata, kemudian menghembuskan keluar asapnya dengan kasar seolah memaksa beban dalam dirinya untuk keluar.

Stres dan depresi.

Ya, dua kata itu yang menggambarkan kondisi psikis seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Stres karena kejadian hari itu membuat perubahan yang sangat drastis dalam hidupnya. Depresi karena sedih dan putus asa, yang menyebabkan dirinya saat ini mengidap insomnia, tidak ada motivasi untuk melakukan apapun, menarik diri dari lingkungan, serta tidak makan banyak seperti dulu.

Ia rasa ia tidak dapat kembali ke Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Uchiha Sasuke yang cemerlang itu sudah tidak ada. Anak kebangaan keluarga Uchiha itu sudah tidak ada. Anak yang menjadi juara umum itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pria pecandu narkoba. Pria tak berguna yang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar setiap hari. Pria tak berguna yang hanya bisa mengonsumsi obat terlarang dan rokok setiap harinya.

Sasuke tidak dapat melupakan hari itu, hari dimana ia disuguhi sejumlah obat terlarang secara paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Terkadang ia merasa ingin mati saja daripada hidup menderita seperti ini. Lebih baik ia meninggalkan dunia fana ini daripada mendengar ibunya menangisinya setiap hari. Jika ia mati, mungkin ayah dan ibunya dapat mengadopsi anak lain, untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. Namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, masih tersimpan secercah harapan untuk kembali seperti dulu lagi. Bukan untuk menjadi kebangaan Uchiha dengan segala hartanya. Tapi hanya untuk mengejar gadis itu, gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang manis.

Tiba-tiba rasa 'itu' menyerang tubuhnya lagi. Rasa menginginkan sesuatu. Ia harus mendapatkannya sekarang, sekarang juga.

"Juugo! Juugo!" Sasuke berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"A-ada apa tuan muda?" Juugo segera masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Be-berikan aku itu."

"Ta-tapi tuan, ini masih pa-"

"Sudah kubilang, be-berikan sa-ja!" Sasuke berusaha menahan kakinya yang sedang kejang. Keringat dingin juga mengucur dari dahinya.

"Ba-baik."

Juugo menghilang dari kamar Sasuke. Kemudian kembali dengan sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah diisi dengan cairan tertentu.

Sasuke segera menyambar jarum suntik itu. Ia mencari pembuluh vena di lengan kirinya. Kemudian membuka tutup jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan tepat pada pembuluh vena. Rasa puas berkesinambungan yang sangat hebat menjalar di tubuh Sasuke. "Ahh~"

"Keluar," perintah Sasuke.

Juugo tidak menjawab namun segera mundur dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke merasa tenang dan sejahtera, _euphoria_. Rasa senang berlebihan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa hidupnya sangat bahagia, untuk sesaat. Kepalanya berat, badannya juga sulit berpindah tempat. Semakin ia melawan rasa kantuknya, Sasuke semakin mengantuk. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan tertidur di lantai begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Juugo wajib melaporkannya pada Fugaku. Termasuk hal mengonsumsi obat terlarang. Hal ini adalah perintah Fugaku agar ia tahu perkembangan Sasuke. Fugaku tidak ingin Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Fugaku yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sedikit tersentak saat Juugo menemuinya sepagi ini.

"Tuan besar, hari ini tuan muda meminta lagi." Juugo membungkuk dalam.

Fugaku berusaha tenang meski raut khawatir muncul di wajahnya, "Sepagi ini? Lalu? Kau berikan yang seperti apa padanya?"

"Yang seperti tuan besar perintahkan. Tidak murni, hanya 50%."

"Bagus, aku sudah mendapat solusi. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti ini lagi."

"Aku juga, tuan besar. Aku tidak ingin melihat tuan muda kesakitan dan hidup dalam kegelapan terus menerus. Aku tidak tega melihatnya."

Terlintas di pikiran Juugo saat Sasuke masih berusia 10 tahun. Saat pertama kali ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ya, saat itu Sasuke adalah seorang anak ceria dan cemerlang akan prestasinya. Meski kematian Itachi saat ia berumur 13 tahun berhasil membuat Sasuke sedih dan putus asa, tapi anak itu bangkit lagi dari keterpurukannya. Sasuke kembali meraih banyak piala dan selalu menyempatkan dirinya ikut dengan ayahnya untuk pergi berbisnis. Selain itu Sasuke juga mempunyai ketertarikan besar pada dunia komputer. Sasuke rajin mempelajari cara membuat aplikasi secara otodidak dari internet. Juugo mengingat betapa ambisiusnya Sasuke dulu. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke semakin jatuh dan jatuh hanya karena perempuan sialan itu, Karin. Bahkan Juugo pernah bersumpah dalam dirinya, ia akan membunuh Karin dengan tangannya sendiri bila perempuan itu berani menyakiti Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke, Juugo." Fugaku menatap dalam Juugo.

"Sudah tanggung jawab saya, tuan besar." Juugo membungkuk hormat pada Fugaku.

Kedua pria itu terdiam. Memandang ke arah jendela besar yang sedikit terbuka saat mendengar ciapan beberapa burung gereja yang hinggap di dahan pohon. Pagi hari yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Sayang, suasana hati mereka tidak seindah langit cerah pada pagi hari.

"Fugaku, bagaimana Sasuke?" Mikoto memasuki ruangan sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

Juugo mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya dan membungkuk hormat pada Mikoto. Mikoto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Hm, seperti biasa. Ia meminta lagi." jawab Fugaku.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh khawatir padanya."

"Tenanglah, kita sudah mencari Sakura, bukan?"

"Oh iya, Kizashi meneleponku. Dia berkata Sakura bersedia datang." Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Fugaku.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu kabar baik?"

"Ya, tapi aku takut. Aku takut Fugaku. Aku takut Sakura tidak akan dapat menerima Sasuke yang seperti itu." Mikoto tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, tenang. Aku sudah menyelidiki gadis itu. Dia gadis yang baik dan kuat." Fugaku segera memeluk dan menenangkan istrinya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha tenang."

"Apa Kizashi dan keluarganya akan datang hari ini?"

"Iya, sore ini pukul 6, aku mengajak mereka makan malam bersama."

"Baiklah." Fugaku melepas pelukannya dan menatap Juugo. "Juugo, jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke." Juugo mengangguk.

"Kami memanggil Sakura, gadis yang sering disebut Sasuke itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Juugo?" Mikoto menanyakan pendapat Juugo.

"Menurutku itu sangat baik, nyonya besar. Dan aku harap tuan muda akan menerima kehadiran gadis itu. Kita semua tahu betapa seringnya tuan muda menyebut nama gadis itu." Juugo menjawab sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ya, kami harap juga begitu, Juugo." lirih Mikoto.

Fugaku hanya menatap lurus kedepan kemudian menutup matanya. Berharap seluruh kesakitan putranya itu segera berakhir dengan datangnya gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti malam. Sekarang disinilah keluarga Haruno berada, di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Perbincangan mereka hanya mengenai hal-hal umum yang sedang terjadi belakangan ini. Sakura hanya sesekali tersenyum dan menanggapi jika ditanya.

"Aku selesai." ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk nasi.

"Oh, Sakura. Hmm.. apa kau sudah tahu.. kondisi Sasuke saat ini?" Mikoto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"O-oh, itu.. _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

 **Flashback ON**

"Apa? Orang tua Sasuke- _kun_ datang kemari?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah Sakura. Mereka sampai berlutut di depan ayah dan ibu, kau tahu. Astaga, mimpi apa ayah semalam, sampai tuan dan nyonya Uchiha datang memohon seperti itu." Kizashi mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

" _Anata_ , hentikan sikapmu itu. Kau tidak mengajarkan hal yang baik pada Sakura kita." Mebuki muncul dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Tapi benar 'kan, bahkan kau juga takjub sekaligus gugup waktu itu." Kizashi menatap Mebuki.

"Sudah, sudah. Kembali ke topik. Tidak ada gunanya berbedat denganmu saat ini." Mebuki melambaikan tangannya pada Kizashi. "Sakura, ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui mengenai kondisi Sasuke." Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"A-ada apa _kaa-san_? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia mengidap penyakit serius? Dimana ia di opname?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Sakura…, sepertinya kau sangat perhatian ya pada Sasuke itu?" Kizashi menatap putrinya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ti-tidak. Se-sebagai teman 'kan wajar saja aku seperti itu. Lagi pula, Sasuke sudah tidak bersekolah setahun lebih. Kami semua temannya khawatir padanya." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak disadari oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Hm, ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi berjanjilah Sakura, jangan beritahu siapa pun mengenai Sasuke. Apalagi mengenai tuan dan nyonya Uchiha yang berkunjung kemari. Mengerti?" Mebuki memberi peringatan.

"Iya, _kaa-san,_ aku sudah berjanji pada _tou-san_ tadi. Ayolah, cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"

Kizashi berdeham sesaat, "Hm, dia dijebak mengonsumsi obat terlarang dalam dosis yang besar oleh sahabatnya sendiri."

Pupil mata Sakura melebar. Apa? Sasuke mengonsumsi apa? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"A-apa? Maksud ayah? Sejenis narkoba?"

"Ya. Dan demi kelangsungan hidup dari Sasuke, ayah dan ibunya juga memberinya sampai saat ini."

"Ja-jadi Sasuke menjadi se-seorang… pecandu?"

"Tidak hanya itu, dia juga gemar merokok sekarang." tambah Kizashi.

"Tapi ia terpaksa, Sakura. Ia dijebak. Bahkan sebelum itu dia dicambuk sampai lemas." Mebuki berusaha memberi pengertian pada putrinya. Sakura menoleh saat ibunya berbicara.

"A-apa itu benar?" Sakura semakin khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Buat apa kami berbohong padamu, Sakura." Kizashi menatap serius Sakura.

"Lalu.. apa hubungannya denganku? Apa yang membuat orang tua Sasuke ingin aku menemui Sasuke?"

"Orang tua Sasuke sering mendengar Sasuke menyebut namamu." ucap Kizashi.

Pada detik itu juga, wajah Sakura merona. Benar-benar merah.

"Apa kalian cukup dekat Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

"Ti-tidak, kami hanya sebatas teman, _kaa-san_."

"Benarkah? Lalu… kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Mebuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Ti-tidak!" Sakura menutup wajahnya.

"Hahaha" Kizashi merasa lucu, putrinya sudah mulai dewasa rupanya. "Jadi bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura diam dan bepikir, "Baiklah, _tou-san, kaa-san,_ aku mau bertemu dengannya. Dan aku pastikan aku akan berusaha menerimanya apa adanya. Aku juga tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun."

Kizashi mengangguk dan Mebuki tersenyum memandang putri semata wayang mereka. Setelah perbincangan itu, Sakura permisi ingin tidur terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang tamu.

" _Anata_ , apa kau lihat sikap Sakura yang aneh itu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Hm, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu antara dia dan Sasuke. Apa dia pernah bercerita padamu?" ujar Kizashi sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia tak pernah bilang apa-apa. Tapi, jangan-jangan.. Sakura… jatuh cinta?"

"Hah? Kalau begitu.. mungkin saja Sasuke itu tampan seperti diriku! Hahaha."

"Siapa yang bilang kau tampan?" Mebuki mengambil hiasan kaca yang di dekat sofa tersebut dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Kizashi.

Kizashi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lari menuju kamar. "Aaaa, jangan lempar aku, Mebuki!"

Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat suaminya yang tidak pernah dewasa itu.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Jadi.. apa kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku. Tuan besar Uchiha ini memang selalu _to the point._

"Aku akan menemuinya." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah," Fugaku melihat sekelilingnya, salah satu bawahannya segera maju mendekatinya. "Panggil Juugo untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke kamar Sasuke." Bisik Fugaku pada bawahannya itu dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tu-

Belum sempat Sakura menghitung satu sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut jingga sudah tiba dan tersenyum padanya. Maka Sakura dapat mengasumsikan bahwa pria itu adalah Juugo yang dibicarakan oleh tuan besar Uchiha tadi.

"Mari saya antarkan, Sakura- _sama_."

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada para orang tua kemudian berjalan pergi mengikuti Juugo.

Sakura dan Juugo berjalan menyusuri kediaman Uchiha. Bangunan ini lebih tepat disebut istana dibanding rumah.

"Oh ya, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja Sakura." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tapi-"

"Sakura saja." Sakura tersenyum tulus saat Juugo melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Sakura." Juugo membalas senyum Sakura.

"Apa Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Hm, di bilang baik-baik saja juga tidak. Kesehatan fisik dan psikis tuan muda cukup buruk. Lebih tepatnya menderita."

"Apa? Separah itu kah?"

"Ya. Tuan dan nyonya besar tidak ingin tuan muda direhabilitasi dengan alasan tuan muda akan lebih menderita lagi."

"Hm? Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Karena tuan muda tidak suka orang asing berada di dekatnya. Jika dia direhabilitasi, maka besar kemungkinan ia akan menderita dan bisa saja disiksa jika tidak menuruti perintah. Tuan dan nyonya besar tidak ingin tuan muda diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Kurasa.. aku dapat mengerti perasaan ayah dan ibu Sasuke."

"Sebenarnya.. apa hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke- _sama_?"

"A-apa? Tidak ada, kami hanya teman, hehe." Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan tawa hambar.

 **Flashback ON**

Ruang kelas, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di kelas yang sama. Kelas unggulan. Hari ini guru biologi menugaskan mereka untuk membahas dan mengerjakan soal mengenai sistem reproduksi dengan lawan jenis. Kelompoknya berpasangan dan ditetapkan oleh si guru. Sakura gugup, sungguh. Pasangannya adalah Sasuke. Si pangeran tampan yang cemerlang di sekolahnya. Oh, setelah pelajaran ini pasti akan ada banyak fans Sasuke yang mencibir dirinya.

"Sa-sasuke _,_ kita sekelompok 'kan?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke meski sudah sekelas selama 4 bulan terakhir.

"Hn."

Sakura hanya mematung, tidak berani duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke yang sudah sejak tadi ditinggalkan teman sebangku Sasuke, Naruto.

"Kau mau sampai kapan disitu? Duduk. Aku tidak makan orang kok." ujar Sasuke. Meski dingin, ia sudah berusaha untuk bercanda agar tidak terlihat menyeramkan.

"A-aa, iya." Sakura segera duduk dan meletakkan buku biologi yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Kita.. mulai dari mana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya. Jujur saja, ia juga malu membicarkan hal ini. Apalagi pada lawan jenis. Salahkan saja guru biologi mesum itu, Jiraiya. Kalau ini bukan demi nilai, Sasuke tidak akan duduk di tempat dan menerima perintah bodoh ini.

"A-aa, bagaimana kalau dari sini?" Sakura membuka buku biologinya dan menunjuk bagian pertanyaan.

"Langsung menjawab? Baguslah, aku juga tidak ingin lama-lama." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura merasa adanya penolakan dari pria itu, Sakura tidak dapat membunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Padahal ia kan baru saja duduk dan mereka juga baru saja akan mulai menjawab pertanyaan di buku. Apakah Sakura sangat jelek sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya lama-lama? Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyadari ada yang salah dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun mengambil tindakan. "Hei, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku.. hanya.. malu. Maaf." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat mengucapkan kata maaf.

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menatap ke arahnya. "A-aku juga malu. Maaf aku sudah salah sangka." Sakura membalas ucapan dengan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Ya sudah, aku cari jawabannya dan kau mencatat saja. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, tuan juara umum." Sakura segera mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam buku catatan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kenapa? Kau iri? Kau Haruno Sakura yang selalu menempati juara dua kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil membaca buku biologi tersebut.

"Siapa yang iri. Ka-kau tahu aku?"

"Aku tahu semua sainganku."

"Oh, begitu." Sakura merasa ditusuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Oh, apakah pria ini memang sekejam itu?

"Maaf kalau ucapanku menusuk, tapi itulah diriku. Lagipula aku juga tidak begitu cocok dengan siswa siswi di sekolah ini. Kurasa mereka hanya akan sakit hati jika aku berbicara pada mereka."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lihat banyak gadis yang mengagumimu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat serius mencari jawaban.

"Ya, itu karena aku belum berbicara pada mereka. Rasanya ingin sekali aku bilang mereka semua jelek agar mereka tidak mengejarku lagi."

"Jadi.. aku juga?"

"Hn? Kau salah satu dari mereka?" Tatapan Sasuke masih setia pada buku biologi yang ia baca sejak tadi.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku.. hanya.. mengagumimu.. Tapi aku tidak bergabung dengan mereka." Sakura beralih menatap kertas putih dihadapannya yang masih kosong.

Sasuke berhenti membaca sesaat, "Oh." Kemudian tangannya bergerak lagi menuju buku catatannya. "Kalau begitu.. kau sedikit berbeda." Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya dengan tenang.

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "A-apa jawaban nomor satu sudah ketemu, Sasuke.. _-kun_?" Ia mengganti topik dan memberanikan dirinya memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks _–kun._

Sasuke menatap Sakura saat ia merasa gadis itu memanggilnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum dan membuka halaman yang berisi jawaban nomor satu. "Ini." Sasuke menunjuk pada tulisan di dalam buku tersebut. "Catat yang lengkap. Jangan malu saat mencatat yah."

"Kau yang jangan membayangkan hal tidak-tidak saat membaca, Sasuke- _kun._ " ucap Sakura sambil mengambil buku tersebut dan mencatat jawaban. Ia tidak berani melihat ke wajah Sasuke saat sadar ucapannya itu menggoda.

"Hm, apa.. kau pernah melakukannya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ma-maksudnya, melakukan.. seks?" Sakura berhenti menulis.

"Hn."

"Me-mengapa Sasuke- _kun_ ingin tahu hal itu?" wajah Sakura memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini. Ada pertanyaan.. mengenai pengalaman saat berhubungan." Sasuke menunjuk pada bagian pertanyaan yang terdapat pada buku biologi miliknya.

"Apa?" Sakura membuka halaman berisi pertanyaan itu. "Aku rasa sekolah ini harus mengganti buku sekaligus guru biologi mesum itu."

"Hn, kau benar."

"Baiklah, mari kita jawab semua itu! Apa yang kau tahu mengenai hal itu? Kurasa pria lebih mengetahuinya?" Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke untuk menunjukkan semangatnya.

"Hm, jujur saja. Aku pernah menontonnya bersama Naruto dan yang lain." Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Sakura hanya menutup wajahnya dan berusaha mendengar seluruh ucapan Sasuke dengan benar. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Satu kali pun tidak pernah." tambah Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Di video tersebut, kelihatannya mereka sangat nikmat. Si pria terus mencium wanitanya. Wanita itu juga terlihat sangat menikmati saat si pria meremas payu- ah, dadanya." Tampak rona kemerahan pada wajah Sasuke. "Ehm, kemudian saat si pria memasukkan itu, kau tahu itu apa." Sasuke berhenti sejenak lagi. "Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah dan mendesah hingga mencapai orgasme masing-masing. Kau mengerti, Sakura?" Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Sakura setelah ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk "A-aa, jadi? Apa yang harus ditulis Sasuke- _kun?_ Sakit.. atau nikmat?" Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya saat harus bertanya seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"E-em.., itu.. tulis saja keduanya. Sakit dan nikmat. Biar saja, untuk kali ini aku rela tidak mendapat nilai sempurna."

"Ba-baik, tulis saja begitu. Aku juga, Sasuke- _kun._ Ini sungguh memalukan."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin tahu, a-apa pria memang sering menonton film atau video seperti.. itu?"

"Kalau aku pribadi, tidak. Aku diajak oleh _baka_ Naruto itu kemarin."

"Oh, begitu yah.." Senyum tipis tampak pada bibir Sakura. Ia kembali mencatat.

"Hn, awas saja kalau ada pria yang berani macam-macam padamu." gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"A-apa Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura melihat Sasuke dan merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Sakura lanjut menulis jawaban di kertas tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke mencari jawaban untuk soal yang lain lagi. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, masih malu satu sama lain. Tapi mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik. Bagi Sasuke maupun Sakura, mereka sudah tahu bahwa masing-masing memiliki ketertarikan terhadap satu sama lain. Tapi tidak ada salah seorang dari mereka yang berani mengungkapkan terlebih dulu. Maka biarlah semua berjalan seperti sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura." Juugo berhenti saat tiba di sebuah pintu besar.

"I-ini kamar Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat pintu yang megah di hadapannya.

"Ya, apakah Sakura sudah siap bertemu dengannya?" Juugo bertanya sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Tentu, buka saja pintunya." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Juugo tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan. Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Juugo hanya diam dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. Membiarkan tuan mudanya dan gadis tersebut waktu untuk berdua.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan ekspresinya saat ia mulai mencium bau asap rokok. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sangat kurus, duduk di atas ranjang tanpa busana. Tubuhnya penuh bekas luka. Rokok bertengger di mulutnya. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya bertambah dingin. Kamar Sasuke tidak tertata, tidak sedikit puntung rokok dan beberapa jarum suntik bekas yang berserakan di lantai. Bahkan ada juga botol-botol minuman beralkohol yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah.

"Sasuke- _kun.._ " panggil Sakura dengan perlahan.

Sasuke mengusap matanya. Melepas rokok dari mulutnya dan mematikannya di asbak. "Sa-sakura?" ia masih mengedipkan matanya dan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Sakura tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura berlari dan segera memeluk Sasuke. Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak lama kemudian, tangisan Sakura pecah. Cairan bening itu mengenai permukaan kulit Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam terhadap perlakuan Sakura. Hangat, memang nyaman rasanya dipeluk oleh Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Sakura tidak boleh bersamanya, Sakura harus mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik.

"Pergi." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Pergi. Enyah dari hadapanku." lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Sasuke berada. Tangisannya semakin kuat. Ia tak percaya. Benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa ini bukan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan pergi!"

"Sakura,"

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke masih bingung dengan gadis ini. Ia sudah bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikagumi oleh seluruh gadis di sekolah lagi. Ia sudah tidak pantas. Apalagi hal ini menyangkut Sakura, gadis yang sangat disukainya. Tapi apa yang membuat gadis ini bertahan meski Sasuke sudah mengusirnya? Sasuke hanya diam. Pikirannya kosong.

Sakura kembali mendekati Sasuke, kini ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Menatap mata Sasuke sejenak dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Awas saja kalau wanita itu berani macam-macam lagi padamu."

Sasuke tersentak, ucapannya pada Sakura dibalas kembali oleh gadis itu. Apakah Sakura mendengarnya saat itu? Apakah ini sudah saatnya jujur pada perasaannya sendiri? Apakah ini sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan semuanya? Tapi, kondisinya masih labil. Bahkan Sasuke masih sangat bergantung pada obat-obatan itu. Ia memang butuh kekuatan untuk bangkit. Dan saat ini, kekuatan itu hanya bisa dia dapatkan dari Sakura. Tapi apakah tindakan membiarkan Sakura berada disisinya adalah benar? Bagaimana jika Karin datang menyerang Sakura? Bagaimana jika Sakura juga menjadi pecandu sepertinya? Sasuke bingung, ia bingung.. dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Yak, akhirnyaaa selesai juga! Hehe

Maaf yah author sibuk banget di Real Life. Aduh skripsi ga kelar-kelar... Mending lanjutin fic aja deh hahahaha

Oh ya, gimana ini readers? Bantu si Sasuke donk? Dia bingung tuh, harus gimana. Sepihak cinta sama Sakura, sepihak lagi dia ga boleh biarkan Sakura ikut terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Hm,, bagusnya gimana ya?

 _Balasan review_

 _Thasya Rafika Winata: ini nih ada reaksinya. Maaf ya lama update, author sibuk huhu. Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Yoshimura Arai: aduh maaf bikin baper.. mari kita doakan Sasu bersama, hiks._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _dewiehyeokjaehw: iya nih author akhirnya bs update setelah mengumpulkan semangat yang sempat ilang, haha. Disini ada momentnya, tapi mungkin lebih lengkapnya next yaa._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _aulifahoul: ini sudah ditambahin. gimana chapter ini? hehe._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: halo Asuka, rasanya memang harus diberi pelajaran yah si Karin? hm.. iya pokoknya Sasu harus sembuh! #ngotot hahaha._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _sofi asat: ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana chapter ini?_ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Dewazz: iya ini dilanjutkan, gimana? mengecewakan tidak? hmm.._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Guest: iya, ini lanjutannya._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Laifa: hm, begitulah. Takdir sepertinya._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _sarahachi: huhu, bener banget itu. Dan apa sih yang gak dilakukan demi cinta? #ehganyambung hehe. Baiklah, nanti kita beri Karin pelajaran, semacam hukum karma? hahaha._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Kirara967: sepertinya Saku mau deh, tapi kita tunggu lebih lengkapnya chapter depan. Ini Saku baru aja ketemu Sasunya. Dan Sasunya bingung harus gimana. tidak apa, author tidak keberatan sama sekali hehe. Tumpahkan saja semua pertanyaan. Author akan jawab sebisa mungkin._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Laila: iya, huhu, mari kita berdoa untuk Sasu supaya cepat sembuh yaa._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _ArukichiArakida: ok sip, ini lanjutannya. Gimana masih menarik ga? hehe._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _hanazono yuri: ini lanjutannya._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _: iya ini dilanjutkan. apa sudah mengobati rasa penasaran?_ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Tia TakoyakiUchiha: sip, ini lanjutannya._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _Chichak Deth: Maaf telat update... huhu, author sibuk. Semoga ga mengecewakan yah. Silahkan f &f nya, kalau perlu diajak teman-temannya utk baca, hahaha. __Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

 _FashionSaku: jujur saja, author sendiri sedih sih waktu ngetik cerita ini. Tapi author benar-benar ingin ketik cerita ini. Karena cinta itu harus diperjuangkan #macemiyaajaauthor ini, hahaha._ _Thanks read dan reviewnya :D_

Yaaa readers, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian yang sudah menunggu lama.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah favorite, follow, read dan review. Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers.

Silahkan beri komentar lagi yaaa, mohon reviewnya.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan Sasuke yang butuh bantuan readers, hahaha.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	4. Chapter 3 - Love is Unbeatable

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Love is Unbeatable_

-Cinta itu Tidak Terkalahkan-

* * *

Wanita berambut merah itu memandang keluar dari kaca mobil. Ia duduk santai di kursi penumpang bagian belakang sedan mewah yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya. Matahari bersinar terang menandakan musim kemarau. Musim yang sangat dibencinya. Meski rambutnya berwarna merah dan identik dengan panas, tapi ia benar-benar membenci cuaca panas. Hal ini mungkin disebabkan ayahnya yang sangat memanjakannya dari sejak kecil. Anak perempuan itu menjadi egois dan harus mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Wanita itu menerima panggilan masuk dari ponsel keluaran terbaru yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu, "Ya? Baiklah, kau atur orang untuk melacaknya. Selangkah saja dia keluar dari rumah itu, segera tangkap dan bawa dia ke tempat yang sudah kita bicarakan." Senyum sinis terlihat dibibirnya, "Ya, terima kasih." Dia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dengan menekan tombol 'end' berwarna merah.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum sinis, membuka _gallery_ di ponsel mewahnya itu. Jarinya mengusap pelan layar untuk mengganti foto yang ingin ia lihat. Kemudian…, ia jarinya berhenti. Pada foto seorang pria remaja berambut _raven_ sedang tersenyum melihat ke arah lain. Sepertinya itu foto lama yang disimpannya, mengingat pria itu sudah tidak mungkin sesehat itu saat ini. Dan yang perlu diingatnya lagi dan lagi, pria itu sudah bukan sahabatnya.

Tidak ada kata _'sahabat'_ lagi di masa depan. Kata _'sahabat'_ itu sudah ia hancurkan sendiri dengan alasan _'cinta'_ yang tak terbalaskan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat dan putuskan. Air mata mengalir ke pipi kiri wanita itu. Wanita itu segera mengusapnya, dan kembali tersenyum sinis. "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain juga tidak akan memilikimu." gumam wanita itu dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, keluarga Uchiha terasa sangat lengkap. Bagaimana tidak, anak bungsu mereka seperti baru saja lahir kembali. Setelah setahun lebih, akhirnya Sasuke ikut makan siang bersama dengan orang tuanya dan orang tua kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Meski wajahnya masih lesu dan matanya masih sayu, penampilannya sudah sedikit lebih rapi. Ia juga sudah memakai baju putih bersih lengan panjang. Celana jeansnya diganti dengan celana _training_ hitam.

"Sasuke- _sama,_ ini tomat pesanan anda."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Juugo." balas Sasuke sambil mengambil piring berisi setumpuk penuh tomat ceri dari tangan Juugo.

Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya. Semua mata di meja makan itu memandangnya dengan rasa senang. Senang rasanya bisa melihat seseorang yang begitu terpuruknya dengan masa lalu dan juga kesehatannya yang masih lemah dapat kembali bangkit. Ya, Sasuke bangkit karena kekuatan Cinta. Cinta dan Harapan yang ia simpan selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

Bahkan gadis _–eh_ , wanita yang dicintainya itu juga membalas cintanya dengan tulus. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menjadi lengkap, tidak kekurangan apapun lagi dalam hidupnya. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, hanyalah berusaha sembuh demi Sakura. Mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha jika sudah saatnya, kemudian menikahi Sakura dan membangun keluarga mereka sendiri. Sesederhana itulah keputusan yang diambil seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ingin mewujudkan semua mimpinya.

Makan siang kali ini sangat senyap, mungkin takut salah bicara. Sehingga hanya dentingan sendok, garpu, dan pisau yang terdengar. Bagi tuan dan nyonya Uchiha, melihat anaknya dapat bangkit dan keluar dari kamar tidur adalah sebuah keajaiban. Bahkan Fugaku sudah menyuruh bawahannya membeli cincin serta beberapa perhiasan untuk pernikahan secara diam-diam. Fugaku bukan manusia bodoh yang tidak tahu apa akan terjadi jika pria dan wanita yang saling mencintai berada satu kamar semalaman. Meski kamar Sasuke memang sudah kedap suara dari sananya, tapi tentu saja ada celah yang membuat segala aktivitas Sasuke dan Sakura malam tadi terdengar. Mungkin mereka berdua lupa kalau di rumah itu dipenuhi sejumlah anak buah perusahaan Uchiha.

Terlintas di pikiran Mikoto, ia tidak henti menitikkan air mata saat putra bungsunya menghampirinya pagi-pagi tadi dan memeluknya erat, kemudian memanggilnya 'ibu'. Mikoto tidak dapat lebih berterima kasih lagi pada _Kami-sama_ , maupun pada keluarga Haruno. Oh, terutama pada Sakura. Mikoto tahu betul apa itu cinta. Saat ini juga, Mikoto tak hentinya tersenyum memerhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan di hadapannya. Terlintas di Mikoto untuk segera menikahkan mereka berdua saja. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mengajak para orang tua untuk berbicara serius.

Untuk Kizashi, sudah ia duga Sasuke itu sangat tampan seperti dirinya saat muda dulu. Selera Sakura cukup tinggi ternyata. Meski saat ini Sasuke masih terlihat sangat lemas dan lesu, Kizashi masih dapat melihat ketampanan yang tersimpan. Kizashi tak hanya menyukai Sasuke karena ia tampan, tapi ternyata anak itu juga sangat sopan menurut Kizashi. Sasuke bahkan meminta maaf karena Sakura harus menjaganya semalaman. Memang pikiran nakal sempat menaungi benak Kizashi, tapi ia segera menepisnya. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke, Kizashi memeluknya dengan tulus dan berkata 'Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti akan sembuh, nak'. Sasuke sampai terharu dan menitikkan air mata yang tentu saja segera diusapnya. Terlintas dibenak Kizashi untuk menyerahkan Sakuranya pada pria ini saja. Selain tampan dan sopan, ternyata ia juga berhati lembut.

Mebuki tersenyum kecil memandang Sakura yang sangat memerhatikan Sasuke. Bahkan sisa makanan di mulut pria tersebut juga dibersihkan oleh Sakura di hadapan para orang tua. Mebuki merasa sedikit aneh pada kelakuan Sakura itu, terkesan sangat berani menyentuh Sasuke. Sasuke juga demikian, bahkan tadi ia sempat menyuapi Sakura. Tapi Mebuki rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Mebuki malah berharap jika Sasuke benar mencintai Sakura, lebih baik segera nikahkan saja mereka. Mengingat keluarga Uchiha juga sangat mapan, Mebuki tidak keberatan. Sakura dapat dipastikan hidup bahagia di keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Aku selesai" ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang ia genggam tadi.

"Aku juga." sambung Sakura.

" _Tou-san, kaa-san, ji-san, ba-san_ , aku dan Sakura permisi terlebih dulu ya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Iya, ambil saja waktu kalian. Kami pastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu." Balas Mikoto.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura hanya dapat memerah. Ia benar tak mengerti apa yang berada di pikiran ibu dan anak Uchiha itu. Meski begitu, ia tetap mengikuti kemana Sasuke mengajaknya. Karena ia merasa tidak mungkin Sasuke mencelakainya. Sakura dapat merasakan cinta Sasuke padanya. Cinta itu tulus, tanpa paksaan, dan apa adanya. Dan untuk Sakura, hatinya sudah lama diambil oleh pria ini. Dan malam kemarin, ia hanya memberikan apa yang dapat seorang wanita berikan pada pria mereka.

 **Flashback ON**

"A-aah.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Tidak, kita berhenti." Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sakura. Kemudian ia duduk di samping gadis yang masih berbaring. "Maaf.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sakura yang sangat disukainya. Merah muda, manis seperti gulali. Sedari tadi ia menciumi bibir gadis itu dan sedikit meremas gundukan dadanya. Rasanya sangat memabukkan, membuat Sasuke ingin dan ingin lagi. Tapi Sasuke rasa cukup, ia belum mau melakukan _itu_ pada wanita yang dicintainya. Tidak sebelum sah menikah, begitu prinsip yang selalu ia pegang teguh.

Sakura terlihat tidak senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Apakah dirinya sejelek itu sampai Sasuke menghentikan semua ini? Bahkan Sakura tahu jelas tonjolan apa yang berada dibalik _jeans_ Sasuke itu. Memang dada Sakura tidak terlalu besar, tapi tubuhnya ramping dan mulus. Apa semua ini masih tidak cukup untuk Sasuke?

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Apakah aku sejelek itu, sampai kau tidak ingin?"

"Aa-HAH?" Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya, "A-apa yang barusan kau tanya?"

"Apakah aku sangat jelek sampai kau tidak menginginkanku? Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar!" Sakura ikut bangkit dan duduk. Kerutan dahi Sakura dapat dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku bukan pria seperti itu, kau tahu." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura, memeluknya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Ta-tapi aku juga tahu, semua pria menginginkan hal itu." Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Shh.. Jangan menggodaku, Sakura." Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari bendanya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ jujur saja aku sudah.. sangat menyukaimu dari dulu. Terserah kau mau menilaiku sebagai perempuan seperti apa, yang jelas aku sangat menyukaimu dan mengagumimu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi 'kan?" balas Sasuke yang merasa lega. Ia menurunkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Ya, tapi aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu. Aku juga sangat khawatir padamu. Dan melihatmu seperti ini hanya menambah rasa cintaku padamu, kau tahu? Aku semakin mencintaimu." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Karin. Haha" Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Oh, jadi wanita yang mencelakaimu itu Karin? Karin di kelas sebelah? Karin rambut merah menyebalkan itu?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Hn, kau juga tidak suka padanya?"

"Huh, jangan harap aku suka dengan perempuan menjijikkan dan sok hebat itu. Kau tahu kerjaannya?" Sakura melepas pelukannya "Dia hanya selalu memamerkan barangnya, menceritakan malam-malamnya dengan pria tampan, kemudian menghina kami yang tidak cukup mampu sepertinya." Kemudian Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa? Apa dia pernah menghinamu secara langsung?" Sasuke menatap dalam Sakura.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat makan di kantin."

"Hn, baguslah." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam di atas nakas.

Sasuke terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk dipangkuannya. Bahkan bokong Sakura berada tepat pada benda sensitifnya.

"Shh.. Sakuraaa, jangan. Ini- shh.. belum saat shh… nya, kau tahu?"

"Hm, aku tidak percaya kau tidak menginginkanku, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura masih terus melakukan kegiatannya.

"A-aaah..! Iya aku menginginkanmu, Sakuraaa. Shh.. Ah!"

"Kalau begitu miliki aku, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Jadilah kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." ujar Sasuke tegas sambil mengangkat dan mencium pelan tangan kanan Sakura. Ia berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan menunduk sesaat, "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Tentu saja harus mau, memangnya aku bilang kau boleh menolak, Sakura?" Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura dan menindihnya kembali. Sebuah seringaian tampak di bibirnya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun.._ " Sakura tidak henti-henti mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari betapa seksinya seringaian Sasuke itu.

"Hm, kau sudah berpikir akan hal ini?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.." Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan kasar tapi tulus, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan birahi yang membakarnya. "Berikan aku Uchiha-uchiha kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan."

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya dapat terdiam dan kembali menerima ciuman panas dari Sasuke.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat berarti bagi kedua pasangan yang baru saja sah menjadi kekasih. Mereka sudah cukup lama memendam rasa untuk satu sama lain. Perasaan cinta yang disalurkan melalui tubuh mereka masing-masing. Sungguh mereka terlarut, hingga tak memerhatikan dua orang yang melewati kamar Sasuke dan mendengar desahan erotis. Meski suaranya kecil karena kamar Sasuke dipasang peredam sejak dulu, dua anak buah Uchiha itu tahu betul desahan apa yang mereka dengarkan sekarang. Maka mereka segera menjauh dan berniat melaporan kejadian ini pada tuan besar Uchiha, Fugaku.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak tahu tujuan Sasuke.

"Apa kau bawa baju renang?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Apa? Tidak. Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, hanya ingin mengajakmu berenang."

"Berenang? Di mana?"

"Disini."

Sakura menatap ke depan. Kolam renang besar dan sangat indah. Di sampingnya terdapat tumbuhan yang membuat lingkunga kolam renang ini menjadi asri dan nyaman. Jangan lupakan juga beberapa tenda dan kursi santai yang diletakkan di samping kolam renang.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin masuk Jacuzzi."

"Ha? Kau punya itu juga di rumah?" Sakura tidak percaya isi rumah Uchiha begitu mewah.

"Hn, masalah?"

"Astaga ayahmu kaya sekali, Sasuke."

"Salah, sebentar lagi juga aku yang akan memiliki semua ini. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Haha, rasanya aku sudah mulai melihat Sasuke- _kun_ yang dulu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Yang dulu? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku akan mulai belajar bela diri sore ini. Aku ingin bisa melindungimu dan melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi." Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Benarkah kau akan langsung membuat kegiatan sebanyak itu?"

"Ya, kau yang menyuruhku memikirkan kegiatan bukan?"

"Hm, iya iya. Aku ikut senang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke berbisik, "Hn, dan jangan lupakan Uchiha kecil kita yah, Sakura." Mendengar itu Sakura hanya dapat menelan ludahnya.

"Tenang aku tidak akan memaksamu, tidak usah takut, Sakura." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum santai.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Oh, ternyata pandai sekali Sasuke menggoda wanita. Awas saja kalau Sasuke berani menggoda wanita lain selain dirinya. Sepertinya, Sasuke belum tahu kalau Sakura punya sabuk hitam Karate. Jadi siap-siap saja Sasuke jika kau berani menggoda wanita lain selain Sakura.

"Ayo ke tempat pergantian baju." ajak Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Tentu saja ganti baju, apa kau mau bajumu basah?"

"Sa-sama-sama?"

"Hn, kalau aku tak salah ingat.. kau sudah melihat semuanya bukan? Dan begitu pula denganku."

"Ta-tapi..!" Sakura sangat ingin memukul Sasuke sekarang juga, tapi ia kalah pada rasa malunya begitu saja saat Sasuke menyinggung kejadian kemarin malam.

"Di dalam sana, pakaian pria dan wanita terpisah." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu yang masih mau menerimaku, Sakura."

"Hm.., kalau begitu, sama-sama Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura memberikan senyumnya yang termanis.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersiap pulang ke asalnya melalui jalan lain. Bulan dan bintang mulai bermunculan. Langit cerah tadi pagi mulai meredup, berubah warna menjadi hitam kebiruan. Para orang tua sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Uchiha, sambil meminum teh dan menikmati beberapa cemilan ringan.

"Mebuki" | "Mikoto." Mereka saling memanggil bersamaan.

"Ah, kau saja terlebih dulu, Mebuki."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau terlebih dulu, Mikoto."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung saja. Ehm, aku kira.. sebaiknya kita segera menikahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto dengan penuh keraguan. Terselip rasa takut jika permintaannya ditolak.

"Wah, pemikiran kita sama!" balas Mebuki.

Fugaku dan Kizashi saling menatap tersenyum satu sama lain dan saling mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membeli cincinnya dan beberapa perhiasan yang dibutuhkan." ucap Fugaku santai.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Mikoto tak percaya suaminya juga sepikiran dengannya.

"Hm, aku juga sangat setuju! Sasuke itu sangat tampan sepertiku dulu, jadi aku tak keberatan, hahaha!" Kizashi juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

Mebuki bersiap melempat cangkir kosong yang digenggamnya, "Kizashi, ini bukan rumah kita."

Kizashi langsung menelan ludah dan menghentikan tawanya, "i-iya."

"Ah, aku punya usulan. Bagaimana jika kalian tinggal saja disini? Kita akan dapat memantau perkembangan Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Dan juga, mungkin saja.. cucu-cucu kita nanti." Ujar Fugaku sehabis meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

"Hm, aku tidak keberatan jika Mebuki setuju." Kizashi melirik Mebuki.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja aku setuju! Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Sakura." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita hanya tinggal memberitahu mereka hal ini dan menyuruh mereka memilih tanggalnya." Mikoto tersenyum.

Fugaku tidak dapat menahan senyumnya karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum semanis itu dari Mikoto. Baik keluarga Uchiha maupun keluarga Haruno, mereka bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria besar berpakaian lengkap dengan setelan jas rapi membungkuk pada seorang remaja berambut merah menyala.

"Nona, semalam kami melihatnya bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda berendam di Jacuzzi di perkarangan rumah Uchiha."

"Hm? Berendam? Haha, jadi dia sudah keluar rumah ya sekarang?"

"Kelihatannya begitu, nona."

"Jangan lupakan rencana kita. Awasi saja terus. Sudah kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Nyonya." Pria itu membungkuk kemudian berjalan pergi.

Senyum sinis itu muncul lagi dari bibir wanita berambut merah menyala, "Heh, kita lihat saja Uchiha, permainan baru saja akan dimulai."

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hai hai semuanya, ketemu lagi dengan Shady.

Chapter ini Shady selesaikan dalam 3 jam dan edit hanya 1 jam. Mengecewakan tidak ya? Hm..

Semoga tidak deh ya, hehe. Apalagi untuk yang sudah bersedia menunggu.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah favorite, follow, read dan review! Shady selaku author benar-benar senang melihat review yang bertumpuk puluhan untuk pertama kalinya. Yaa, meski tidak lebih banyak dari author lain yang reviewnya ratusan atau ribuan, Shady sangat senang dan sangat menghargai semuanya.

Terima kasih juga sudah memberi Shady semangat sampai sejauh ini. Oh ya, fic lain menyusul yah kelanjutannya, hehe.

 _Balasan Review_

 _sofi asat: mirip cerita yang mana yah? hehe. Yang jelas cerita ini murni ide author sendiri. Kalo ada mirip-miripnya itu benar-benar unsur ketidaksengajaan. Author bisa buktikan ini bukan plagiat atau semacamnya, hahaaa. Lagipula athor juga tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, murni author buat fic ini karena hobi menulis dan sangat suka pada SasuSaku. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _lightflower22: aduh maaf ya TBCnya ada lagi, hehe. Ini sudah dilanjutkan._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laifa: nih, nih, ada di chapter ini hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Miyuki: Whoaa, makasih banyak lhoo motivasinyaaa! *bungkukdalamdalam. Author sangat menghargai segala bentuk review, terutama dari readers satu ini nih. Hmm, kebetulan dosen pembimbing author itu baik banget, hahaha. Oh ya panggil saja atuhor dgn Shady ya :D Malah jadinya Shady yang gak enak sama dosen itu kalau ga nemuin dia atau chat dia hehe. Ini udah mau mulai juga ngerjain 3D objeknya. Laporannya disuruh entar aja sama si dosen. Mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke pasti akan bangkit untuk Sakuranya!_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: Ah bener banget itu! Siapa yang tertarik dengan pesona Uchiha Sasuke? *eh, hahaha. Iya nih bahkan orang tua juga sudah rencanain pernikahan mereka. Karin masih ga ada habisnya tuh dengan Sasuke, hadeh hadeh._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: Itu sebenarnya hanya utk melengkapi cerita, hehe. Maaf kalau membosankan, author minta maaf. Ini sudah dilanjutkan._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Yoshimura Arai: Hiyaa ini sudah lanjut. Gimana apa masih penasaran? hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Younh: yosh, ini sudah lanjut._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _d3rin: iya ini sudah lanjut lho, gimana masih manis ga? hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laila: author juga ikut terlarut, semoga mereka sweet terus yaaa._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _glowree: iya ini Sasuke sudah bangkit lho, sudah semangat banget dia ini!_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: hahaha, iya ini Sasu sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar!_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _PIYORIN: Hello, Piyorin. I am so sorry. I don't really understand all of Japanese even i like anime very much. But i understood your review after translating it with google translate. This is the first ever Japanese review I have ever received, forgive me if i am way too excited, hahaha. Thanks for liking my fiction, i hope this chapter will continue to make you like it! Thank you!_

 _Nurulita as Lita-san: Hai Lita-san, iya author juga berharap demikian. Ini sudah dilanjutkan._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Cherry Kanako-Ah: yes ini sudah lanjut, makasih yaa sudah fav fic ini._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Kirara967: Bener donkkk, hahaha. Karin? Hm, sepertinya penuh dengan rencana licik. ini sudah lanjut, gimana? hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Colomus: iya ini sudah update,_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _suket alang: yes, sekali sama Karin. Sisanya dikasi lagi sama ortunya lho karena dia minta dan ortunya gak rela anaknya kesakitan gitu, makanya lama-lama jdi kecanduan. Tenang saja, sekarang sudah bangkit Sasukenya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: yes ini sudah lanjuttt_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _cherryxsasusaku: iya makasi reviewnya, makasi juga lho sudah suka fic author yang masih abal-abal ini, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _devanichi: iya rencananya sih bisa dibilang begitu, tapiii Karin itu Karin, haduh, dia masih tarok mata-mata dekat rumah Sasuke lho... hm. Haha, iya fic ini bukan cinta segitiga sih, cuman ada pengganggu saja kayak kecoa yang harus dibasmi itu. Sayangnya si kecoa belum nampak, masih sembunyi di bawah lemari, hahaha. Jadi kita tunggu dulu kecoa itu muncul lalu hap! ditangkap, eh itu cicak ya? hahaha.._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _rona337: hiks, iya nih Sasu kasian, baru aja bisa bangkit nih karena ada Sakura._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Uchiha Naya09: ayoo bakar bakar..! bakar sate maksudnya, hahaha. Hm, nanti ada hari dimana Karin menerima semua yang sudah ia perbuat. Terlalu sadis memang dia._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Mustika447: iya bener! hebat reader satu ini bisa ngeramal. Jangan donk, masa Sasunya didorong ke laut? Ke kolam renang aja biar ga ilang, hahaha. Ini sudah lanjut._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Applessian: Wah, makasih banyak sudah suka dan sudah di favorite. Sasuke ga nolak rejeki kok, hehe. iya ini sdh update._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _CEKBIOAURORAN: yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Gimana masih keren ga? hehe_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _gome: iya makasi banyak sudah suka, ini lanjutnya. Jelas Sasuke bangkit hanya untuk Sakura, mari kita beri Sasuke semangat lagi!_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Zalfaaaa: wah pas banget ini, author memang mau update!_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Sekian balasan review untuk chapter 3, ayo review lagi ya semuaa.

Author pingin tahu semua pemikiran readers, agar fic author lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Terima kasih semuanyaaa :D Jumpa lagi ya di kolom review, hehe.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	5. Chapter 4 - Get Well Soon

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Get well soon_

-Semoga lekas sembuh -

* * *

"Ugh,"

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_? Kau kenapa?!"

"Uugh, a-aku i-itu…ugh," Sasuke menahan badannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kakinya yang sedang kejang dan tidak dapat menahan beban badannya. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas, membentur lantai di dekat kolam renang.

"Tolong, tolong! Siapa pun tolong!"

Juugo tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal suaranya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke yang kejang-kejang di samping kolam renang. Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja selesai berenang. Juugo dapat melihat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana renang dan Sakura juga memakai pakaian renang namun tidak terlalu terbuka.

Juugo segera menghampiri Sasuke, "Sasuke- _sama_? Ada apa? Apakah..." Juugo mulai menerka, ia sangat tahu apa yang sedang dibutuhkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Y-ya, a-aku ti-tidak dapat.. menahan.. ugh," sebelah tangan Sasuke berpindah memegang kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin sakit. Tubuhnya sudah kejang-kejang tak karuan.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu tentu saja terkejut hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa terjongkok diam dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras. Bibirnya gemetar, dalam hatinya ia masih tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Sebentar, tuan." Juugo segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah jarum suntik di tangannya. Juugo berjongkok dan memberikan jarum suntik tersebut pada Sasuke.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "Ju-juugo, i-itu.."

"Maaf, Sakura. Kurasa kau tidak perlu melihat ini." Juugo memegang salah satu lengan Sakura dan berusaha mengajaknya pergi.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap di sampingmu, Sasuke- _kun!_ " teriak Sakura berusaha melawan genggaman Juugo.

"Sa-ku-ra.. Pergilah, a-aku menyu-sul.. ugh.. nan-ti.." Sasuke memberi tanda pada Juugo dengan mendongakkan kepalanya pada untuk segera membawa Sakura pergi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi!" teriak Sakura lagi. Sakura berusaha melawan dengan menggerakkan badannya sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf, Sakura. Kalian, bawa nona Sakura." Juugo memerintah beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! Lepas! Aku tidak mau pergi! Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_!" Para bawahan yang memakai jas setelan hitam segera menarik Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Perlawanan Sakura percuma, tiba-tiba ia lupa akan sabuk hitam Karate yang disandangnya. Ia lupa segala kuda-kuda dan teknik Karate yang ia pelajari untuk lepas dari genggaman, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Sasuke. Hatinya seakan tersayat-sayat, tubuhnya lemas dan mati rasa. Maka pada akhirnya ia tidak melawan lagi dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Juugo melirik ke arah belakang, memastikan Sakura sudah tidak berada di lokasi, "Sasuke- _sama_ , dia sudah pergi."

Sasuke tidak berkata lagi, ia segera meraih jarum suntik itu dan menyuntikkan isinya ke dalam pembuluh vena yang sudah ia cari-cari sejak tadi. Saat itu juga, ia merasakan rasa senang yang tak terhingga. Seperti biasa, tubuhnya tergeletak lemas dan tertidur begitu saja. Juugo miris melihat nasib tuan muda yang sudah ia jaga selama ini. Hatinya selalu bertanya entah kapan tuan mudanya itu bisa sembuh. Setelah memastikan Sasuke benar-benar tertidur, ia mengangkat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berlangsung tenang tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di meja makan. Fugaku dan Mikoto tentu saja tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya setelah mendapat laporan dari Juugo. Mikoto tidak dapat menahan raut kesedihannya, sedangkan Fugaku hanya menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Kizashi dan Mebuki yang mengerti akan situasi juga menyantap makan malam dalam diam. Sakura yang merasakan atmosfer itu juga ikut terdiam dan makan secara perlahan. Meski semua yang tersaji adalah makanan mewah, segalanya tidak berarti tanpa Sasuke disisinya.

Selesai makan malam, masing-masing berpencar tanpa sepatah kata pun. Fugaku sepertinya membawa Mikoto untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Kizashi, Mebuki dan Sakura masih berada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mengamati foto keluarga Uchiha yang terpampang jelas di ruangan itu. Tampak Sasuke yang masih sangat imut dan lucu, serta seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah kakak dari Sasuke yang sudah meninggal. Tentu saja Sakura tahu, Fugaku dan Mikoto berbagi cerita dengan mereka. Sakura mengerti perasaan kehilangan, bahkan ketika melihat Sasuke yang seperti tadi sore, hati Sakura sudah sangat sakit. Apa jadinya jika Sasuke meninggalkannya? Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Sasuke harus sembuh. Sasuke HARUS sembuh. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Sakura, kemarilah nak." ujar Kizashi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ya, _tou-san_. Ada apa?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Hm, ada yang ingin ayah dan ibu bicarakan denganmu." ucap Mebuki yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Kizashi.

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping ibunya. "Apa itu, _kaa-san?_ "

"Hm, apa.. kau setuju jika dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kizashi

"A-apa? Maksudnya?" Pikiran Sakura kosong. Otaknya yang pintar tiba-tiba saja tersendat dan tak mengerti kata 'dijodohkan'. Hatinya masih sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan Sasuke.

"Menikah dengannya, Sakura." lanjut Kizashi menjelaskan.

"Me-me-me-nikah? De-de-ngan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura tersentak, wajahnya memerah. Menikah? Dengan Sasuke? Oh, tentu saja dengan senang hati! Tapi… tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ … Masih seperti itu… Sasuke- _kun_ belum sembuh, bukannya tidak mau tapi Sakura sendiri tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang masih lemah seperti itu harus bekerja demi dirinya dan anak-anak nanti. Maka bagaimana pun, Sasuke harus sembuh terlebih dulu. Tapi kalau menolak saat ini, bagaimana Sasuke nanti? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa keluarga Sasuke akan mengerti? Sakura berpikir keras hingga menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Mebuki, rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya.

"Bu-bu-bukan, _kaa-san_. Aku hanya.. berpikir." jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hahaha, santai saja, Sakura. Kau tahu ibumu dulu itu langsung senang sekali ketika _tou-san_ ajak menikah! Hahaha." Kizashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kizashi! Kau tahu berapa umur Sakura kita? Jangan bandingkan dengan keadaan kita yang dulu! Waktu itu aku sudah berumur 25 tahun! Malahan kalau kau tak melamarku waktu itu, aku sudah berencana meninggalkanmu!" Mebuki berbalik memarahi Kizashi.

"E-eh, a-apa? Ma-maaf Mebuki, untung saja ya aku melamarmu, kalau tidak… mana mungkin ada Sakura yang cantik ini sekarang, hehehe. Benar 'kan Sakura?" Kizashi menatap Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, mengajak Sakura untuk berada dipihaknya.

Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti Sakura, "Hahaha, _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ lucu sekali. Hahaha." Sakura tertawa sambil menahan perutnya.

"Ah, apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Mikoto yang masuk ke ruang tamu itu. Terlihat Fugaku mengikutinya. Ternyata mereka belum tidur.

"Eh? Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Mebuki tertawa hambar dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya 'kan, Kizashi?" Kemudian ia melirik Kizashi dengan sinis.

"Eh, iya iya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya membicarakan mengenai Sakura dan Sasuke, hehe." Kizashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Sakura dan Sasuke? Oh, apa tidak lebih baik kita tunda dulu?" Fugaku angkat bicara.

"Tunda? Mengapa?" tanya Mebuki.

"Ta-tadi.. Sasuke.. dia.." Mikoto terlihat berat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ masih candu. Aku.. akan lebih senang melihatnya sembuh terlebih dulu. Aku ingin dia bangkit terlebih dulu." Sakura menyela kalimat Mikoto.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura.." Mebuki tampak prihatin dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu berada di samping Sasuke- _kun_ , dan aku juga berjanji akan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, apa pun itu."

"Be-benarkah Sakura?" Mikoto terkejut dengan betapa tegarnya seorang anak remaja. Bahkan Mikoto sendiri tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat ini. Air mata sudah mengalir dari mata kanannya.

"Tentu, _ba-san_. Mikoto _ba-san_ dan Fugaku _ji-san_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku, Haruno Sakura tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu menemani Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi Mikoto _ba-san_ harus tegar dan sabar dalam menghadapi semua ini." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman. Mikoto tahu, ada kesedihan di dalam senyuman Sakura. Kesedihan yang tak dapat diungkapkan begitu saja.

Mikoto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, air matanya masih mengalir, "Sakura, terima kasih.. hiks., terima kasih masih mau menerima Sasuke.. Aku.. sebagai ibu Sasuke, aku.. hiks.. janji akan tegar.. setegar dirimu, Sakura.. terima kasih, Sakura. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Iya, Mikoto _ba-san._ Mari kita doakan kesembuhan Sasuke- _kun._ " ucap Sakura sambil mengusap pelan punggung rapuh Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk pelan, tak kuat untuk berbicara lagi. Fugaku, yang biasanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi, kali ini ia menangis. Pemandangan yang sangat langka memang, seorang Uchiha Fugaku menangis. Setelah sadar akan air yang membasahi pipnya, ia langsung mengusap air matanya. Beruntung tak ada pengawal maupun bawahannya di ruangan itu. Mebuki dan Kizashi juga ikut menangis melihat adegan ini. Mereka bangga akan putri mereka yang mempunyai pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Meski hatinya sakit, Sakura dapat tegar dan sabar dalam menghadapi semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke yang terbaring di kamarnya. Ia duduk di samping ranjang besar itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sasuke, kemudian mencium kening Sasuke dengan lembut. Senyum terukir di bibirnya yang masih ranum. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pria ini. Sakura tak peduli bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, yang jelas Sakura amat sangat menyayanginya. Sakura ingin Sasuke sembuh secepatnya. Sakura ingin Sasuke menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang penuh semangat dan ambisi.

"Emmh," Sasuke menggeliat pelan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sudah bangun?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, kemudian menyipitkan matanya "Sa-kura?"

"Ya, ini aku. Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sakura mengusap lembut helaian _raven_ itu.

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan? Oh ya, minum lah air ini terlebih dulu."

Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mengambil botol air minum yang berada di atas nakas. Sakura membuka tutup botol tersebut dan meminumkannya dengan pelan ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menerima semua perlakuan itu tanpa perlawanan.

"Hm, Sasuke- _kun_ , apa ada yang ingin kau makan?"

"Hn, ada."

"Apa itu? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu, kalau aku bisa." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kau," Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura.

"Ha? A-aku kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu"

"A-aa, hah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Awalnya Sakura terkejut, tapi kemudian ia membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin panas. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di gundukan lembut Sakura, memijatnya pelan. Sedangkan Sakura juga sudah meraba-raba punggung Sasuke, hal itu membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin terbakar birahinya.

"Ngh~" desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke terus melakukan aksinya tanpa henti. Bahkan tangannya yang lain saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam celana Sakura dan menyentuh bagian sensitif itu dengan lembut.

"A-ahh~ Sasuke-kuuun~"

"Hn, kau sudah basah sayang.." suara Sasuke terdengar parau dan lebih berat dari biasanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura tahu betul apa arti tatapan itu, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Sasuke kembali beraksi dengan memasukkan bagian sensitifnya ke dalam Sakura. Tubuh mereka kini menyatu. Kemudian ia kembali melahap mulut Sakura seperti singa kelaparan.

"Ahh~Ahh! Sa~ahh~suke-kuuuun~ uhh~"

"Hn, bagus Sakura. Terus sebut namaku.." Sasuke semakin liar, entah sejak kapan ia dan Sakura sudah tidak berpakaian sama sekali. Mereka sudah berada diatas ranjang itu tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke semakin menggila. Ia mulai bermain kasar. Dan Sakura menikmatinya, sangat.

"Ahh~ hah.. Ahh~ Sasukeee~"

Sementara itu, diluar kamar Sasuke..

"Hei, Kizashi, i-itu kan su-suara.." Mebuki terkejut dengan suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia dan Kizashi hanya kebetulan melewati kamar Sasuke saat berjalan melihat-lihat rumah besar keluarga Uchiha.

"Sttt! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, jangan ganggu mereka!" Kizashi menarik lengan Mebuki.

"Ta-tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula, mereka memang akan menikah bukan?"

"I-iya, tapi.."

"Percayalah, Mebuki. Laki-laki itu akan semakin terjerat jika dilayani dengan baik. Dan aku yakin Sakura punya cara untuk menaklukkan Sasuke. Malah nanti Sasuke yang akan terus menempel pada Sakura."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Hm, iya aku tidak bohong. Percayalah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kizashi kembali menarik lengan Mebuki.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?" Mebuki bertanya.

"Hah? Mebuki, astaga.. Kau itu cantik Mebuki, dan.. kau sendiri tahu kan, apa yang membuatku tertarik padamu? hehe" Kizashi mencolek dada Mebuki perlahan.

"Hei, sadarlah ini bukan rumah kita tuan!" teriak mebuki.

"Iya, iya, lagipula kita mendapat kamar sendiri 'kan disini." Lengan Kizashi melingkar pada pinggang Mebuki. Tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak.

"Ki-kizashi, nanti dilihat yang lain." Mebuki berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kizashi.

"Lalu? Kau 'kan istriku, apa kau lupa?" tangan Kizashi tetap pada posisinya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan istrinya.

"A-aku ma-lu."

"Kalau begitu.. kita ke kamar saja ya? Bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah."

Kizashi menampilkan senyuman kemenangannya. Wajah Mebuki sudah memerah, menahan malu sedari tadi. Kedua orang tua Sakura berjalan menuju kamar yang disediakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Hm, apakah Sakura akan mendapatkan seorang adik nantinya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, kemarin Suigetsu melihat Sasuke meminta barang itu lagi di kolam renang belakang rumah." lapor salah satu pengawal pada seorang wanita berambut merah menyala yang sedang duduk menikamati secangkir teh.

"Huh, benarkah? Bagus, berarti dia masih candu." Karin berkata setelah meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Suigetsu juga berkata dia hampir ketahuan, nona."

"APA? Ketahuan? Suruh dia kerja yang benar! Aku tidak mau dengar kata gagal atau ketahuan!" bentak Karin.

"Ba-baik, nona."

"Lalu informasi apalagi yang kau dapat?" Karin semakin ketus.

"Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda." Sambung pengawal itu.

"Apa? Merah muda?"

"Ya, aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi, pegawai bank, dan ibunya Haruno Mebuki, ibu rumah tangga biasa." Pengawal itu mengambil setumpuk kertas dari dalam tas yang dia bawa. "Ini, nona. Ini semua informasi mengenai mereka."

"Bagus." Karin menerima tumpukan kertas tersebut dari pengawalnya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Pengawal itu membungkuk dan menutup kembali tasnya, "Permisi, nona." kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Huh, lihat saja Sasuke... Kau tidak akan begitu mudah lepas dariku!" Karin kembali menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hiyaaaa, maaf telat updatenya readersss #bungkukdalamdalam

Author sibuk, skripsi dan segala macamnya. Doain skripsi author cepet kelar ya minna-san

Sungguh butuh semangat keras utk kerjain skripsi itu, hadeh.

Ini ngetiknya saja nyicil dan baru sempat update sekarang, huhuhu #nangisdipojokan

 _Balasan review_

 _Yoshimura Arai: ok, lanjut saja, jambak saja silahkan, hahaha #dikejarfanskarin. wah, terima kasih yaa. ini sudah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: Wooahh, Plok plok plok hahaha. Shady setuju bangettt sama ceritanya Asuka, hahaha. hmm, iya nih mereka diuji terus, semoga mereka bisa bertahan yahh. Maaf telat ini updatenya, huhuu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Mustika447: hahaha, panggil semua teman-teman Sadako yuk, Anabelle ikutan juga yuk, mari buli Karin sama-sama, hahaha. #kabur. hmm, Sasuke belum sembuh sepenuhnya nih.. Asik nih bisa transaksi sm Uchiha, author mau juga donk? hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: Iya, bener banget. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa. Tenang, pasti ada rencana Fugaku. Bisa tebak rencananya apa? hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Rina227: ok, terima kasih banyak sudah sukaaa. Waduh, maaf telat updatenya huhuhu, semoga belum bosan yaaa._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sqchn: wah, terima kasih sudah suka. oh, itu ditunggu tanggal mainnya! Nah, mengenai gimana mereka bisa tahu Sasuke dijahatin, chapter depan ada flashbacknya, hehe. iya, ayo kita binasakan dia bersama readers lainnya, huahahaha #evillaugh._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Drisana620: terima kasih sudah sukaaaa, hehe. Salam kenal juga, Drisana. Maaf telat updatenyaaa. Semoga masih suka ya, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _CEKBIOAURORAN: iyaaa, ini sudah lanjut ayo dibaca lagi, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laila: hahaha, begitula SasuSaku. mungkin efek dari perasaan yang sudah lama dipendam. Karin itu, hmm.. memang ngeselin bget ya? hahaha. Maaf telat banget nih updatenya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _d3rin: hm, bisa saja sih ada perempuan spt itu, terlalu terobsesi. iya, ini baru sempat update huhu, maaf ya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _PIYORIN: It's ok, Piyocchi, hehe. Sorry for the late update, i am too busy :(_ _Thanks for the read and review :D_

 _Abin: benarkah? hm, di chapter ini, masih dalam waktu sehari nih alurnya, masih kecepetan gak? hehe. Terima kasih masukannya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Efa: iya betul, mari bakar! ayo bakar! eits, fans karin jgn marah dlu, hahaha, bakar ayam maksudnya, kan tgl 31 nih hehehe. Maaf telat updatenyaa._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Kirara967: Sebenarnya tidak ada, di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan kalau Suigetsu yang mata-matai kediaman Uchiha tapi ga sampai masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Chapter depan flashbacknya kenapa Suigetsu hampir ketahuan ya, hehe. Baru sempat update, maaf yaa huhu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Khoerun904: Betul, author juga sebel. Mana Karin? yuk gebuk bersama, hahaha #kabur._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: hooo, itu ada! hehe, ntar dijelaskan lagi ya di chapter depan. Shady juga gak suka Karin, yuk toss! Tapi bukan berarti benci Karin yaa, hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sofi asat: hehe, gapapa santai ajaa. iya pasti itu, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. maaf lama lanjutannya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Thasya Rafika Winata: entah tuh si Karin :( maaf lama updatenyaaa,_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Uchiha Naya09: hm, let's ask her.. why she always like that, hmm. iya makasih byk sudah nggu lho, maaf updatenya lama banget ya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: iya ini baru sempat lanjut, maaf ya lama._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laifa: sama, terlalu obsesi._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _rona338: Salam kenal rona337, atau rona338? Memang per chapternya gak terlalu panjang sih, hehe. maaf yaa. kalau ada waktu nanti author panjangkan lagi._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Cha-triankusuma: endingnya masih lama sepertinya, hehe. Maaf baru sempat updatee,_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Applessian: Cieee.. suka yang dingin juga? Cieee.. suka yang biasa juga? #eh kelepasan, korban iklan, maap, hahaha. Nah bisa nebak gak apa rencana Karin? hehehe.. waduh jangan bunuh, tidak.. jangan mati.. hahaha. maaf baru sempat update, huhu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _gome: kutu, hm, boleh juga, kutu itu pengganggu ya, hahaha. Kecoa, kutu, apalagi sebutan utknya? wkwkwk. endingnya? sepertinya tidak, tapi author masih belum bisa nentuin endingnya seperti apa. author sendiri juga pecinta fic happy ending, hahaha. Maaf ya baru update,_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _LORDmarionettespieler: iya bener, kejam banget.. sebenarnya bukan gak ketat, ah simpen buat chapter depan aja penjelasannya ya? hehehe.. hm, bener banget itu._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _FashionSaku: waaah, sama dengan harapan author, hehe. maaf telat updatenyaaa._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Queenaf: hm, then.. let's kill her? ahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Taeoh: ada, ini di awal chapter hehe. iya sudah cukup Sasuke menderita, hiks._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _AryaniCentric: hai Aryani-san, disini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kelas 3 SMA begitu, sudah mau ujian kelulusan. Jadi umur mereka yaa kira-kira 18 tahun? bgitulah, hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Ok, sudah selesai balas reviewnya. Makasih banyak semuanya yang sudah reviewwww :D author seneng banget.

ayo ayo review lagi? ada yang bisa nebak rencana Karin? atau.. ada yang bisa nebak cara apa yang akan dipakai Fugaku utk lindungi Sasuke dan Sakura?

Terima kasih semua yang sudah read, review, favorite dan follow

Jumpa chapter depan yaaa ;D

akhir kata, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 semuanyaaa, semoga di tahun yang baru ini semua bertambah baik yah!

Sincerely,

Shady.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Better Life

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 5

 _A Better Life_

-Hidup yang Lebih Baik-

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

"Tuan, Sasuke- _sama_ tidak ada di sekolahnya."

"Apa?" Fugaku menatap tajam pada Juugo. Ia kemudian heran pada Juugo yang masih membatu dihadapannya. "Cepat cari kalau begitu! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini?!" teriak Fugaku.

"Baik, tuan!" Juugo segera berbalik badan dan pergi dengan beberapa bawahannya.

"Hei, kalian! Ikut aku! Kita cari Sasuke!" teriak Fugaku pada pengawal yang ada di sekitarnya.

Mereka semua bergegas dengan mobil. Mencari dan mencari, namun tidak menemukan apa pun. Juugo terpikir akan ponsel Sasuke. Ia sempat memasang GPS di ponselnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan tidak disangka, ketakutan Juugo menjadi kenyataan hari ini. Juugo tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya saat titik merah berkedip muncul di ponselnya, menunjukkan lokasi ponsel Sasuke saat ini. Gudang di pinggir kota? Untuk apa Sasuke pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan… Juugo segera menghubungi nomor tuan besar Uchiha. Tidak lama setelah berkendara, dua mobil yang sangat familiar menyusul mobil yang Juugo kendarai. Ketiga mobil tersebut melesat menuju lokasi yang Juugo dapatkan.

Juugo memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal, membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan segera berlari masuk ke gudang tersebut disusuli oleh tiga orang bawahannya. Matanya masih dapat menangkap beberapa mobil hitam yang melaju menjauhi gudang tua itu. Mo-mobil itu.. firasat Juugo semakin buruk.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Juugo terus berlari hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"SASUKE- _SAMA_!" teriak Juugo saat menemukan Sasuke terlentang di lantai dengan bekas luka yang masih segar dan serbuk putih yang tersisa pada sela bibirnya. Juugo segera mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan pundaknya. Jangan sampai Sasuke menjadi cacat atau apa, Juugo akan merutuki dirinya sendiri seumur hidup karena tidak dapat melindungi tuan mudanya itu.

"Kalian segera panggil ambulans, jangan diam saja!" teriak Juugo pada ketiga orang di belakangnya.

"Ba-baik." jawab salah seorang dengan gugup.

"Sasuke- _sama_! Bertahanlah! Kau anak yang kuat, aku tahu itu!" teriak Juugo sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ehh..emm" terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _sama_!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan sangat perlahan, matanya masih mengenali wajah yang ia lihat meski samar-samar, "Ju..Juu..Juu..go?"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Sasuke- _sama_?! Aku akan membalas dendam ini!" Juugo berteriak hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir melalui mata kirinya.

"ASTAGA! SASUKE!" Fugaku tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Juugo. Fugaku segera berlari menghampiri anak bungsunya, salah, anak satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU! JAWAB AKU! SIAPA, SASUKE?!" Emosi Fugaku benar-benar memuncak.

Sasuke menggunakan sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya, "Ka...rin.." Setelah itu Sasuke kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Mata Fugaku dan Juugo membulat. Mereka ingin memaki Karin dengan kata yang paling kasar, tapi mereka jauh lebih peduli pada Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri.

"HEI MANA AMBULANSNYA!" teriak Juugo pada bawahannya.

"Se-sepertinya belum sampai.." jawab salah satu bawahan.

"APA! Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit secepatnya!" Juugo segera mengangkat Sasuke. Sasuke cukup berat, tapi berat yang dirasakan Juugo tidak seberapa dengan hatinya yang hancur melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Tunggu, Juugo!" panggilan Fugaku membuat Juugo berhenti.

"Tuan, Sasuke- _sama_ harus sege-" Juugo terdiam ketika melihat Fugaku menyentuh sela bibir Sasuke. Juugo memang sudah menyadari sejak tadi, tapi emosi membuat ia melupakan segalanya.

"Kalian, cepat ambil sampel dan suruh orang periksa apa ini!" perintah Fugaku yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh para pengawalnya. Terlihat seorang sibuk mengambil sampel dari bibir Sasuke dengan _cotton bud_ kemudian memasukkannya pada kantung plastik putih. Kemudian lainnya sedang menelepon ahli forensik yang mereka kenal untuk membantu.

"Tuan, ada temanku yang sedang senggang dan bersedia membantu. Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Ia seorang dokter sekaligus salah satu ahli forensik terbaik di kota ini." Ucap Yamato, salah satu pengawal keluarga Uchiha.

"Baik, kita bawa Sasuke ke sana sekarang juga." Fugaku menatap Juugo.

"Baiklah." Juugo menurut saja, ia tahu tatapan mata tuan besarnya itu. Terdapat perih yang mendalam, namun harus tetap kuat menghadapi tantangan. Sungguh seorang lelaki yang hebat dan patut dijadikan panutan. Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat pengawal di keluarga Uchiha selalu hormat dan patuh pada Fugaku.

Tanpa basa basi lagi mereka segera berangkat ke tempat Kakashi, teman dari Yamato yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke.

Ruangan putih bersih, detakan jam dinding dan dentangan benda besi. Ini bukan ruang praktek dokter, melainkan ruang belajar kedokteran yang ada di kediaman Hatake yang sudah digunakan turun temurun. Tampak seorang pria berpakaian rapi dan mengenakan masker menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas, bersiap mengobati anak muda yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Pria bernama Hatake Kakashi ini sangat hati-hati dalam pekerjaannya. Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia tak mau membangunkan pasiennya, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih diberi infus dan alat bantu pernafasan. Maka ia mengobati lukanya dengan sangat perlahan.

Setelah selesai membalut seluruh luka yang ada di badan Sasuke, Kakashi bernafas lega seolah melepas bebas 1 ton dari badannya. "Cepatlah sembuh, anak emas." gumam Kakashi.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Kakashi membuka pintu. Dan hanya mempersilahkan tiga orang untuk masuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ketiga orang yang masuk adalah Fugaku, Juugo dan Yamato.

"Uchiha- _sama,_ apakah anda sudah siap mendengar keterangan dari saya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya." jawab Fugaku sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Tuan Uchiha Fugaku, dengan berat hati saya harus memberitahu anda bahwa serbuk putih yang ada di sela bibir anak anda, Uchiha Sasuke adalah heroin. Dan sepertinya ia dipaksa untuk memakannya, aku membersihkan beberapa serbuk yang tertinggal di giginya."

Fugaku membatu, ia tahu betul apa itu heroin.

"Apakah saya boleh tahu bagaimana ia di paksa untuk mengonsumsinya?" tanya Kakashi.

Juugo menatap Fugaku dan ia mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Fugaku. Juugo pun menceritakan secara keseluruhan. Meski Juugo tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Karin, tapi dapat dilihat pada badan Sasuke terdapat sejumlah siksaan berupa bekas cambukan serta serbuk dan air yang menggenang maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa Karin memaksa Sasuke untuk menelan heroin tersebut dengan air. Kakashi yang mendengar cerita Juugo terkejut dan masih tak percaya seorang wanita yang masih belia sudah berani melakukan hal seperti ini. Sungguh dunia sudah semakin kejam.

"Yang saya takutkan jika dia sudah menelan heroin dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, dia akan menjadi.. pecandu." ucap Kakashi.

"Lalu.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya?" kali ini, Fugaku tampak sangat pasrah. Meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Untuk apa mempunyai harta bergelimang tapi tidak bahagia. Ia bekerja hingga seperti ini demi istri dan anak-anaknya namun takdir mungkin berkata lain, ia sudah kehilangan Itachi dan saat ini ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

"Saran saya, dia direhabilitasi. Tapi.. sebelum itu.. apakah ia mudah menurut?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak, Sasuke- _sama_ tidak suka diperintah apalagi disuruh-suruh." kali ini Juugo yang bersuara.

"Kalau begitu, sebenarnya ada cara lain.. Jika ia meminta obat itu, ya berikan saja namun kurangi dosisnya secara perlahan dengan itu dia bisa tetap tinggal di rumah." ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Apa pun akan ku lakukan agar anakku sembuh." ucap Fugaku.

"Sebenarnya ini baru hipotesaku saja, berhasil atau tidaknya, sembuh atau tidaknya, semua bergantung pada anakmu tuan. Kecanduan obat-obatan itu bukan hanya butuh penyembuh dari fisik namun secara psikis juga. Harus ada keinginan hidup dan movitasi untuk sembuh dari si pecandu." jelas Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku titip Sasuke disini sampai dia merasa lebih baik. Dan jadikan ini rahasia." Fugaku menjulurkan tangannya pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, aku dengan senang hati membantu anda, Uchiha- _sama_." Kakashi menyambut tangan tersebut dan mereka berakhir bersalaman.

"Tolong sembuhkan Sasuke- _sama,_ Hatake- _san_ " Juugo membungkuk dalam pada Kakashi.

"Ah, tidak usah seperti itu, panggil Kakashi saja. Aku juga akan senang jika anak ini sembuh." Kakashi melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Juugo tersenyum dan Kakashi membalasnya, tampak dari mata Kakashi yang ikut tersenyum juga.

"Mohon bantuannya, kawan." ucap Yamato.

"Ya, kalian semua tenang saja. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik." balas Kakashi.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Fugaku, Juugo dan Yamato pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Fugaku- _sama,_ apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Juugo.

"Perintahkan seluruh bawahan kalian untuk rahasiakan ini dari pihak mana pun terutama Mikoto. Dan setelah Sasuke siuman aku akan membawanya ke vila pinggir pantai." perintah Fugaku. Sejujurnya Fugaku sedikit khawatir dengan para bawahan, mengingat pengamanan keluarga Uchiha terdiri dari tiga lapisan, yaitu Penjaga, Pengawal dan Bawahan. Para pengawal merupakan orang-orang yang dekat dan berinteraksi langsung dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha. Para penjaga adalah orang-orang yang menjaga bagian luar rumah Uchiha. Sedangkan bawahan merupakan kelompok dari penjaga yang diatur oleh para pengawal.

"Baik, Fugaku- _sama_." jawab Juugo dan Yamato bersamaan.

 **Flashback OFF**

'Tok tok tok'

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun?" Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Bermaksud mengajaknya sarapan.

Hal ini tentu saja mengejutkan Sakura yang tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke dan sudah bangun 10 menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bangun. Bibi memanggilmu." Sakura menggoyangkan badan Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Emm.. " Sasuke menggumam, ia malah berbalik memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke! Bangun!" kali ini Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Sasuke terbangun dan bingung atas sikap Sakura.

'Tok tok tok'

"Sasuke!" Mikoto kembali memanggil.

"Gawat." gumam Sasuke yang menyadari ibunya berada di depan pintu kamarnya sedangkan ia dan Sakura masih terbaring tanpa busana.

"Sekarang baru berkata gawat? cepat pakai celanamu dan temui ibumu." ucap Sakura.

"Ya ya, aku akan keluar. Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi." Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Sakura dan segera memakai celananya.

Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian. Ia juga berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

'Clkek'

"Hoaaam, ada apa _kaa-san?_ " Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tak ada yang jauh berbeda darinya, tubuhnya masih banyak bekas suntikan. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia dan tubuhnya kembali sedikit berisi.

"Baru bangun Sasuke? Kau terlihat lebih segar sekarang?" Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas senyum ibunya dengan anggukan dan senyum yang amat sangat tipis.

"Wah, sudah lama ibu tak melihatmu tersenyum, nak." Mikoto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Mikoto terpukau dengan senyum Sasuke yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Jangan menangis, _kaa-san_." Sasuke mengusap air mata ibunya yang hampir jatuh.

"Eh, maaf." Mikoto mengusap air matanya yang tidak ia sadari tadi.

"Oh ya, tadi ibu mendengar kau memanggil Sakura, apa Sakura ada di dalam? Ibu belum melihatnya pagi ini." tanya Mikoto.

"Oh itu, emm.. mungkin aku bermimpi mengenai Sakura lagi, _kaa-san_. Dan mungkin saja Sakura belum bangun atau sedang mandi." Sasuke berusaha menutupi keberadaan Sakura.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Padahal ibu berharap Sakura benar ada bersamamu. Ibu akan lebih cepat melihat sasuke-sasuke kecil berlarian di rumah ini, hahaha." ucap Mikoto.

"Akan kuusahakan secepatnya, _kaa-san_." balas Sasuke sambil memberi senyum penuh arti pada Mikoto.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Mikoto tampak sangat senang "Oh iyaa, ibu hampir lupa. Jangan lupa untuk berdikusi dengan Sakura mengenai tanggal pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan menikah secepat ini.

"Ya, ayah dan ibu Sakura juga sudah setuju untuk menikahkan kalian secara resmi." ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi aku ingin sembuh dulu, _kaa-san._ " balas Sasuke.

"Itu tidak masalah, yang penting pilihlah dulu tanggalnya. Untuk tahunnya, hm.. iburasa kalian tentukan saja. Yang jelas, kami akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _kaa-san_." ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Tak usah berterima kasih, seharusnya sudah dari dulu ayah dan ibu mencari Sakura untukmu. Kita yang harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Ya, _kaa-san_ tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Namun aku harus kembali dulu, aku tidak bisa melindunginya dengan diriku yang sekarang ini."

"Berushalah, Sasuke. Karena tidak ada suatu apapun yang mudah dalam kehidupan ini. Ibu akan sangat senang melihatmu bangkit kembali. Apalagi ayah, dia pasti akan sangat bangga nantinya." Mikoto memegang pundak anaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah mandi, semua menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama."

Setelah berucap dan saling tersenyum dengan Sasuke, Mikoto akhirnya pergi. Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Hmm, pernikahan ya? _Kami-sama_ , apakah benar mimpiku akhirnya menjadi nyata?" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Yang mana ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang berada di dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak kakinya ke lantai, ia menggenggam keras ponselnya, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

" _Tou-san_ , apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa ada _e-mail_ yang masuk dan mengatakan aku diterima di Universitas Osaka?" Karin sedikit membentak pada ayahnya.

"Huh? Apa itu? Ayah tidak tahu." ucap Uzumaki Danzo dengan tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa? Jangan berpura-pura _tou-san_! Aku tahu _tou-san_ yang merencanakan semua ini!" Karin berdiri di hadapan ayahnya.

Danzo melipat koran yang ia baca, "Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak bosan di kota kecil seperti Konoha ini?"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, _tou-san_!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa salahnya sih pergi keluar kota? Kau harus banyak belajar agar dapat menyambung usaha _tou-san_."

"Apa hanya itu yang _tou-san_ pikirkan?" Karin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Danzo menatap putrinya.

"Sudahlah, _tou-san_ tak akan mengerti perasaanku!" Karin berlari keluar dari ruang tamu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hei, jemput aku sekarang dan temani aku malam ini." ucap Karin pada seseorang di ponselnya.

Mobil sedan hitam mewah tiba tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Karin langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan membanting pintunya.

"Hei, hei, mobil ini belum lunas." ucap seorang pria berambut putih pada bagian kemudi.

"Jalan." ucap Karin.

"Baiklah, tuan putri." Jawab pria tersebut.

Setelah berkendara, sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah kecil minimalis. Karin turun dan diikuti oleh pria berambut putih tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam rumah tersebut, Karin duduk di sofa hitam dan menghidupkan televisi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Karin?" tanya pria itu, dia duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Ayah sialan. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku." ucap Karin dengan ketus.

"Hei jangan bicara seperti itu, ayahmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Kau sendiri pasti sadar akan hal itu." balas Suigetsu.

"Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku pindah ke Osaka?"

"Entahlah, mungkin agar kau lebih baik Karin."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan lebih baik sebelum Sasuke jadi milikku!" teriak Karin.

" Ha...Hah..? Hahahahahaha." Suigetsu tak habis pikir pada Karin yang nampaknya saja dewasa, tapi pikirannya ternyata terlalu dangkal.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kalian para pria memang tak berguna, tak ada yang bisa di harapkan!" Karin tak terima dengan tawa Suigetsu yang ia tahu betul mengejeknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sebegitu terobsesi dengna Sasuke? Apa dia buka pria? hahaha"

"Diam kau, jangan samakan Sasukeku dengan pria-pria lain!"

"Sasukemu? Hahahah.. Karin.. karin.. kau masih belum sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukaimu? Atau bahkan dia sudah sangat membencimu sekarang."

"Tau apa kau soal Sasuke?! Aku jauh lebih mengenal Sasuke daripada kau!" ucap Karin ketus.

"Karin, aku tahu kau itu sangat menyukainya dan kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil dan dia juga adalah anak emas keluarga Uchiha. Tak sepertiku yang dipungut ayahmu. Sedikit nasihat dariku, manusia bisa berubah, Karin. Tak selamanya Sasuke adalah Sasuke yang kau kenal."

"Omong kosong. Kau hanya mencoba untuk mengikuti keinginan ayahku 'kan? Pasti ayahku yang menyuruhmu! Dan aku mau rencanaku selanjtunya berjalan lancar!" Karin masih saja ingin memiliki Sasuke. Jika ia tak bisa memiliki Sasuke, maka gadis pink itu juga tidak akan memiliki Sasuke, begitulah pemikiran Karin.

Suigetsu menggeleng. "Ah, terserahmu sajalah tuan putri. Yang jelas malam ini aku tidak akan tidur denganmu sebelum kau sadar bahwa kau salah."

"Oh jadi sekarang kau majikanku, hah? Kau lupa aku juga bisa memecatmu?" Emosi Karin semakin meledak.

"Terserahmu saja." Suigetsu berdiri dan berjalan mendekatin pintu keluar. Karin masih duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi tuan putri. Jangan terlalu mengkhayal hingga kau tak melihat apa yang ada dihadapanmu." tambah Suigetsu.

'Blam'

Suigetsu membanting pintu utama rumah tersebut.

Kemudian masuk dalam mobilnya dan melesat tanpa tujuan tanpa arah. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia tak pernah sekesal ini dengan siapapun. Ia juga tak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain. Apakah ini pertanda perasaan... ah, tidak, tidak boleh, Karin adalah anak dari majikannya. Tentu Danzo akan sangat marah bila mengetahui putrinya berpacaran dengan anak buahnya.

Pikiran Suigetsu terus berputar, hingga pada saat ia melakukan seluruh pekerjaan kotor yang Karin perintahkan padanya. Dimulai dari penyiksaan Sasuke di gudang tua sampai kemarin saat ia memata-matai kediaman Uchiha.

 **Flashback ON**

"Suigetsu, apa kau sudah di posisi?" terdengar suara dari dalam headset yang dipakai di telinga Suigetsu.

"Ya. Saat ini aku berada pada bagian luar kebun kediaman Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa melewati pagar ini, terlalu banyak pengaja, Sai." Suigetsu melapor kembali.

"Lalu apa yang dapat kau lihat dari sisimu?" tanya Sai. Sai adalah pengikut Danzo yang paling setia. Ia sudah lama menjadi pengikut Danzo sejak seluruh keluarganya meninggal saat ia berumur 5 tahun.

"Hmm, para penjaga dan.. tunggu! itu.." Suigetsu masih tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, ia mengucek dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Itu? Itu apa?" tanya Sai.

"A-aku.. kurasa aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Suigetsu sambil menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Apa? Kau serius?" Sai pun tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu.

"Dan ada seorang gadis berambut pink, tampaknya seumuran dengan Sasuke." ucap Suigetsu seperti berbisik dengan mendekatkan _mic_ yang dijepit pada sisi jasnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Sasuke sepertinya kejang-kejang dan meminta barang itu lagi. Aku melihat salah satu pengawalnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar dengan mengambil suntikan." lanjut Suigetsu.

"Bisakah kau mengambil gambar dari posisimu?" tanya Sai.

"Sial, kamera pengintaiku tertinggal. Akan aku gunakan kamera ponselku." balas Suigetsu.

Suigetsu berusaha mencari lokasi yang bagus sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah terlihat oleh para penjaga kediaman Uchiha. Tiba-tiba muncul kaki beberapa orang yang menghalangi lensa kamera Suigetsu.

"Hei, siapa kau!" salah satu penjaga di dekat kolam renang tersebut meneriaki Suigetsu.

Suigetsu terkejut dan kabur. Tanpa hasil foto dan tanpa informasi apa-apa. Saat ini nyawanya jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Hal ini bukan mengenai Suigetsu yang takut terbunuh, melainkan ia ingin melindungi Karin dan Danzo dari keluarga Uchiha selama mungkin yang ia bisa lakukan. Setelah berlarian cukup jauh, para penjaga itu tak lagi mengejar Suigetsu. Tapi jelas kemungkinan besar nyawa Suigetsu sudah terancam karena para penjaga itu sudah mengenali wajah Suigetsu.

 **Flashback OFF**

Suigetsu menghentikan mobilnya, "Sial" teriaknya sambil memukul setir.

Ia kembali menyetir ke arah rumah Karin. Ia sebenarnya sudah tak peduli, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia khawatir Karin membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Meski ia tak bisa memiliki Karin, ia juga tak mau kehilangannya.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Haiii semuanya! Ah akhirnya Shady bisa comeback jg setelah 2 bulan hiatus :D hehe

Shady sudah resmi lulus dan tinggal tunggu wisuda, ah senangnya hahaha. Terima kasih semua.

Oh ya yang sempet nanyain Shady kemana, nah ini sudah hadir sekarang. maaf lama juga ngilangnya XD

Chapter ini Shady kerjakan secepat mungkin, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau hal yang kurang berkenan dalam cerita.

Yak, langsung saja

 _Balasan review_

 _Asuka Kazumi: Ah haii Kazumi, suatu hari Sasu pasti sembuh kok. Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _gome:_ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: hahaha, yaaa bagi author, Karin itu sifatnya memang begitu dan tidak dapat diubah haha, cocoknya jadi antagonis saja. Wah lemon? maybe next chapter or chapter after next chapter wkwkwk._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laila: hmm belum, belum itu hehe masih di depannya lagi, author pingin jelasin dulu beberapa flashbacknya._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _CEKBIOAURORAN: nah ini ada penjelasannya._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Akemi no Hana: hahaha, ayo pukul! Nah chapter ini dijelaskan. Jangan lupa baca yaa supaya nyambung._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: chapter 4 itu, sebenarnya hanya menunjukkan kekuatan dan ketegaran Sakura dalam mencintai Sasuke. Nah chapter ini lebih ke flashback yang belum terjelaskan._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Yoshimura Arai: ok ini sudah next. hmm, mungkin belum akan tobat dia hahaha._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _wowwohgeegee: hahaha, bisa jadi bisa jadi._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Uchiha Naya09: hehe, iya tuh. ini sudah lanjuutt._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _LORDmarionettespieler: sudah update nihh biar ga penasaran dibaca yuk, hehe._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Kirara967: hmm betul betul, harus di balas lebih kejam. enak saja perlakukan Sasuke seperti itu dan sekarang mengincar Sakura. terima kasih doanya, skripsi author sudah selesai :D hehe._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laifa: waaa makasih uda suka, hehe. Karin tobat? hmm, sepertinya... masih sangat lama haha._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: mengenai itu dari awal sudah diceritakan. Hal ini karena Sasuke yang memang ga bisa di suruh suruh, kalau di tempat rehabilitasi kan harus menurut menjalani pengobatan ini dan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke waktu itu tidak ada semangat hidup sama sekali. Kalau dikasi masuk ke tempat rehabilitasi kondisi Sasuke pasti akan semakin parah. bukankah begitu? hehe._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D  
_

 _Rina227: ada donk! wkwk untuk pembahasan keluarga Karin.. diikuti terus ya._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _sqchn: hahaha aduh hapenya kasian jgn digigit. gigit Karin aja wkwk. hmm bgtu ya? boleh dipikir dlu ya hahaha tapi Sasu uda mau sembuh nihh wkwk._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: yak ini sudah lanjut._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan: hahaha, itu bener banget, saya setuju._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _rona337: oh okeii, ini masih chapter 5, awalnya ada prolog._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Uchiha Nazura: ini lanjutannya,_ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: sama, author jg ga tega, tergantung semangat Sasunya deh kapan sembuh, haha._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Hime Luvchubby: ehhh belum belum ini, belum di apa-apain hahaha. tunggu tanggal mainnya ya. ah itu, kurang tahu juga. bisa ditanya langsung ke Sasunya? hahaha._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _silent reader xD: okei, nama yang unik wkwk. nah itu sabar yaaa wkwk. Kan sekarang Sakura belum tau siapa itu Karin. Sip ini sudah lanjut._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D  
_

Thanks semua yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fic ini :D

Mind to review this chapter again?

Sincerely,

Shady.


	7. Chapter 6 - Unplanned Meeting

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Please Stay Beside Me**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 6

Unplanned Meeting

-P _ertemuan_ _yang tidak direncanakan_ -

* * *

"Sasuke, kemari sebentar."

"Ada apa _tou-san?_ "

"Hm, langsung saja ya." Fugaku melipat koran yang ia baca. "Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket." Ia menyodorkan dua lembar tiket yang diambil dari nakas kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini, _tou-san_? Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke menerima kedua tiket itu dari tangan ayahnya.

"Pergilah kesana dengan Sakura."

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_?"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami, Sasuke." Fugaku memegang pundak anaknya. "Disana ayah sudah siapkan dokter yang hebat dan yang akan merawatmu adalah Sakura. Kalian juga akan _homeschooling_ disana."

"Apa Sakura sudah tahu akan hal ini?" Sasuke meremas pelan tiket yang digenggamnya.

"Belum, ayah ingin kamu yang memberitahunya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke masih mencerna, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ayah ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, ayah sudah kehilangan Itachi dan ayah tak mau lagi kehilanganmu, nak." Fugaku terlihat frustasi dan menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya. "Maka pergilah untuk sementara sampai semuanya aman. Dan berobatlah dengan baik. Ayah dan Ibu akan mendoakan kalian dari sini." Fugaku memandang anaknya dan berusaha tersenyum. Meski sangat tipis, Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan orang tua Sakura?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan hal itu."

 **Flashback On**

"Hiks hiks, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Sakura ku setiap hari lagi, hiks." Kizashu masih sedih harus melepas putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Kizashi, hentikan sikapmu yang kekanakan itu! Kita harus melakukan ini demi keselamatan mereka berdua." ujar Mebuki.

"Tuan Kizashi, kita berada di posisi yang sama. Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke setiap hari? Tapi kita semua tahu bahwa membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura disini tidaklah aman. Mereka belum cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari serangan licik dari pihak Karin." jelas Mikoto dengan tegas.

Kizashi mengusap mata dan mulai serius, "Ah- masalah itu, Sakura kan punya sabuk hitam karate? Benar 'kan Mebuki?"

"Apakah Sakura akan sanggup melawan semua anak buah Karin itu? Berpikirlah, Kizashi. Anak buah Karin sangat banyak dan mereka semua terlatih." balas Mebuki.

"Itu benar. Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya mengenai mereka. Organisasi gelap di balik perusahaan properti yang sudah lama didirikan, namun tak pernah tersentuh oleh polisi mana pun." Fugaku melipat tangannya dan berdeham. "Dan kau tahu? Mereka juga ada menculik beberapa anak dibawah umur. Meski tidak jelas tujuannya untuk apa, dari tindakan Karin ke Sasuke dulu, sudah jelas kan mereka berbahaya?"

"Haaaah? Tidaak tidak, aku tidak mau terjadi apa dengan Sakuraku!" Kizashi berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu, mereka harus pergi untuk sementara." Mebuki mencubit kuat perut Kizashi. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan kelakukan suaminya yang seperti anak-anak.

"Aaa!" teriak Kizashi sambil mengelus perutnya yang tadi dibcubit.

"Ehm, jadi intinya kalian setuju kan?" tanya Fugaku.

"A-ah, iya tentu saja setuju. Demi kebaikan Sasuke dan Sakura juga." Mebuki mengangguk tegas. Kizashi juga ikut mengangguk meski anggukannya sedikit terpaksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan Sasuke besok."

 **Flashback Off**

"Begitulah, mereka sudah setuju." ucap Fugaku.

"Oh, mereka juga sudah setuju ya. Kalau begitu baiklah, aku dan Sakura akan pergi." lirih Sasuke sambil menatap dalam ayahnya. Tangannya menggegam erat tiket pesawat yang sudah tertera berbagai nomor dan tentu saja destinasinya, Singapura.

:

"Sakura, ada yang harus aku bicarakan." Sasuke menutup pintu kamar.

''Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_? Apakah hal ini sangat serius?" Sakura menepuk pelan sisi samping ranjang yang sedang ia duduki dan sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sasuke yang mengerti akan isyarat tersebut, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Ia memberikan dua lembar kertas itu pada Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_ , i-ini..."

"Hn, itu tiket. Besok kita akan berangkat ke Singapura. Aku akan berobat dan kita akan _homeschooling_ disana."

"A-apa _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_.."

"Mereka yang memberikan itu padaku, Sakura. Bahkan ayah dan ibumu juga sudah setuju. Mereka bilang, lebih baik kita pergi dulu untuk saat ini."

"Tapi.. mereka tak bilang apapun padaku?"

"Mereka ingin aku memastikan kau akan ikut denganku kesana."

"Aa, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke- _kun_. Me-meski.. aku agak berat untuk berpisah dengan ayah dan ibuku."

"Maaf, Sakura. A-aku sungguh tak ber-gu-na.." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal keras.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan seperti ini, kau masih ingat janjimu untuk bangkit kan?" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Sa-sakura.. maaf.. maafkan aku.." lirih Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

:

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Suigetsu masih tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Karin hingga ia sangat terobsesi dengan Sasuke sampai tega berbuat kejam pada teman masa kecilnya sendiri. yah, yang dapat Suigetsu lakukan saat ini hanya dapat duduk diam dan menemani Karin menonton televisi.

"Karin. kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Diamlah, aku tak ingin bertemu tua bangka itu." balas Karin sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Hei, hei. Kau itu, dia itu ayahmu tau? Kalau dia tak ada, kau juga tak ada."

"Haha, siapa juga yang tidak tahu. Dasar bodoh. dia memang ayahku, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang ku inginkan." Karin mematikan televisi.

"Haaahh- sudahlah. Ayo cari makan." ujar Suigetsu.

"Makan? Boleh juga. Tapi- aku.. lebih ingin.." Karin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Suigetsu. Membuka kancing atas bajunya dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan manja di pundak Suigetsu.

"Karin, hentikan." sebenarnya Suigetsu sudah lelah menjadi pelampiasan Karin selama ini. Lebih tepatnya, muak. Tapi karena ada sisi lain dari hati Suigetsu yang menyukai Karin, ia tak bisa benar-benar menolaknya.

"A-ayolah.." Karin meletakkan tangan Suigetsu pada dadanya. Wajahnya dibuat memelas sebisa mungkin.

"Ka-karin, jangan memaksaku." Hal inilah yang paling tidak disukai Suigetsu, kalau Karin sudah seperti ini, dia akan sangat sulit menolaknya.

Karin terus menerus mendekatkan dirinya pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, ia mencium Karin dengan kasar dan meremas dadanya penuh nafsu. Mreka berciuman cukup lama hingga berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"A-ahh.. Kenapa berhenti?" gerutu Karin.

"Jangan menyesal kalau kau hamil." ujar Suigetsu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Jangan lari kalau kau menghamiliku." balas Karin dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tenang saja."

Aktivitas mereka selanjutnya sangat panas dan bergairah hingga mereka lupa waktu dan terlelap dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

:

- _tringgg tringg tringgg_

"A-apa?" Karin sangat terkejut saat menerima panggilan dari bawahannya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena ada yang meneleponnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suigetsu terbangun karena teriakan Karin. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 11 malam.

"Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi!" teriak Karin. Pandangannya kosong dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Karin, ada apa?" Suigetsu memegang pundak Karin.

"TIDAK! Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Sasuke, maka jalang pink itu juga tidak boleh!" Karin berteriak. Suigetsu hanya bisa terdiam dan masih melihat Karin yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Sasu-ke.. kenapa.. kenapa kau memilihnya? hiks hiks.." Karin menangis.

"Ka-kau bahkan akan pergi bersamanya ke Singapura? Sungguh, kau keterlaluan, Sasuke! Kau brengsek!" Karin terus memukul dada Suigetsu sambil marah-marah. Setelah itu Karin hanya menangis tersedu-sedu dan Suigetsu hanya dapat memeluk untuk menenangkannya.

Lama kelamaan Suigetsu muak dengan nama Sasuke. Selalu Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Apa Karin tidak pernah memikirkannya sekali pun? Padahal ia dan Karin sudah sangat intim, dan hal itu bukan hanya dilakukan sekali atau dua kali.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, suigetsu hanya menyeringai, "Tunggulah Uchiha, kau akan segera musnah!"

:

Pagi ini langit menangis. Awalnya rintik-rintik kemudian semakin deras disertai dengan halilintar yang terus menyambar. Udara yang dingin merasuki tubuh wanita bermahkota merah muda yang sedari tadi berdiri di balkon kamar.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang lelaki berambut biru tua.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa cuaca hari ini sangat tidak mendukung." lirih Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Kita akan melewati ini bersama." Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah." Sakura menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh pria yang sangat dicintainya.

- _tok tok tok_

"Sasuke, apa kalian sudah siap?" suara Fugaku terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Sudah, _tou-san._ " Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang mendorong koper masing-masing. Namun wajah Sakura tampak lesu dan sedih.

"Apa kamu merasa tak sehat, Sakura?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura sedikit memakskan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, segeralah berangkat. Penerbangan kalian satu setengah jam lagi." jelas Fugaku sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aaaa, Sakurakuuu!" Kizashi berlari dan memeluk putrinya.

" _Tou-san,_ aku pasti akan pulang." balas Sakura sambil menepuk pelan punggung ayahnya.

"Berjanjilah pada ibu, Sakura." Mebuki tampak tak rela melepaskan putrinya juga.

"Tentu, _kaa-san._ " Sakura mengangguk.

"Kami titip Sasuke padamu, Sakura." ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ya, _jii-san, baa-san._ " balas Sakura.

"Kalian semua tenaglah, kami akan baik-baik saja." ujar Sasuke sambil memberi senyuman yang benar-benar senyuman. Hal ini membuat Mikoto reflek memeluk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kami antarkan kalian." ujar Fugaku berjalan mendahului.

Mereka menuruni tangga, berjalan hingga mobil hitam yang akan mengantar mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada ayah dan ibu mereka. Hujan yang terus turun seolah menandakan suasana hati keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno yang harus melepas anak semata wayang mereka demi keselamatan. Meski berat melepas, hal ini adalah keputusan paling tepat saat ini.

:

Sesampainya di bandara, Sasuke dan Sakura mengantri dan berjalan masuk ke tempat tunggu seperti orang lainnya. Mereka sesekali bercanda dan membicarakan hal-hal saat mereka bersekolah dulu.

"Apa? Ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu? Siapa?" Sasuke tampak tak senang.

"Haha, jangan cemburu begitu. Lagipula aku tidak menerimanya." balas Sakura.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Gaara." balas Sakura dengan senyum menggoda dan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Heh? Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Seperti nya kau menyukainya?" Sasuke semakin tidak senang.

"Pftttt.. hahahahah" Sakura terbahak-bahak. "Ada yang cemburu.. hahaha."

"Diam, Sakura." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin mengakui kecemburuannya.

"haha- ho-hoek.. hoek.." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, dia mual.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke panik.

"A-a- hoek.. aku tidak ta- hoek.. hu." jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Ayo ke toilet sekarang."

Sakura tak menolak, mereka segera berjalan menuju toilet. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura masuk sendiri ke dalam toilet wanita. Sasuke masih dapat mendengar suara muntahan Sakura. Entah dia mual atau benar-benar muntah.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

Sakura masih tak keluar. Dan suara Sakura sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak agar sakura mendengar. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa pun yang berada di dalam toilet itu dan mendengar teriakannya. Yang jelas ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura saat ini.

"Ma-maaf.. Apa pacarmu yang sedang berada di toilet?" seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang keluar dari toilet wanita dan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Benar, apa dia belum keluar?" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengeceknya? Daritadi kamar mandi itu tidak ada suara. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang di dalamnya." balas wanita itu.

"APA?" Sasuke tak peduli lagi. Masa bodoh dengan segala aturan. Sakuranya jauh lebih penting.

"Tu-tuan!" Wanita itu berteriak dan berusaha menghentikan Sasuke. Untung saja tak ada orang lain di toilet wanita selain wanita paruh baya tadi dan Sakura yang masih berada dalam salah satu ruangan toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mendobrak satu-satunya pintu toilet yang terkunci.

 _-bruaak_

"SAKURA!" betapa terkejutnya Sasuke menjumpai sakura tergeletak lemas di lantai toilet itu dengan posisi terduduk dan badan bersandar ke dinding.

"Astaga!" wanita itu juga sangat terkejut. "A-aku ini dokter! Bolehkah aku membantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"To-tolong!" ujar Sasuke. dia sudah sangat frustasi dengan keadaan ini, tadi Sakura masih baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu segera membaringkan Sakura dengan benar dan memompa pelan dada Sakura.

"U-huk!" mata sakura terbuka perlahan.

"Sakura! Syukurlah!" Sasuke segera mendekap sakura dengan erat.

"Hei, anak muda! Pacarmu bisa pingsan lagi!" teriak wanita itu. Kemudian ia membantu Sakura untuk duduk.

"A-ah, maaf Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak tahu. beberapa hari ini aku merasa pusing dan mual di pagi hari." Sakura memegang kepalanya.

"Hm? Jangan-jangan.. apa kau ingin aku memeriksamu? Aku ini dokter. Namaku Tsunade." ujar wanita itu.

"Ta-tapi pesawat..." Sakura tampak ragu.

"Sudah lupakan, kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting. Bolehkah ia dia diperiksa diluar saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baik. Kita bisa duduk diluar." Tsunade mengangguk.

:

Di kediaman Uchiha, Mebuki masih terus menerus berusaha menenangkan Kizashi. Fugaku hanya diam menatap awan yang gelap disertai petir yang menyambar.

"Apa kau tidak mau duduk sebentar? Dari tadi kau sudah berdiri seperti ini." tawar Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Ah, baiklah." Fugaku akhirnya duduk di sofa yang ada pada ruang keluarga itu.

Mikoto tersenyum, ia menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini. Sejujurnya hati Mikoto jauh lebih sakit daripada siapapun, hanya saja ia tak menunjukkannya.

 _Breaking News!_

 _Pesawat Konoha Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan KH2808 telah menghilang dari radar ATC sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Diketahui terdapat 95 penumpang di dalam pesawat dengan tujuan Singapura. 10 diantaranya adalah anak-anak dan 3 diantaranya masih balita. Saat ini para petugas sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi pesawat dan memperkirakan letak pesawat._

Hati Fugaku seolah remuk ketika mendengar berita tersebut. Ia tak pernah terpuruk lebih dari ini. Tentu saja ia sangat jelas tahu itu pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura. Seketika mulutnya tersegel dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

"Fu-fugaku.. katakan padaku bahwa itu bukan pesawat yang ditumpangi.." Mikoto tampak panik.

Fugaku hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia mengangguk dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Mikoto terdiam, air matanya berlinang begitu saja. Tubuhnya seketika lemas dan tersungkur ke lantai. Matanya yang kosong menatap lurus ke depan, bagai tubuh tak berarwah.

"A-apa? Tidak! Sakura!" Kizashi histeris.

Mebuki masih menatap televisi, "Sa-Sakuraaa..! Huaaaa..!" teriakan dan tangisan Mebuki tak tertahankan.

"Tu-tuan, nyonya, apa yang terjadi?" Juugo yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu tentu bingung melihat keadaan kacau keempat orang tua itu dengan televisi yang menyala.

"Sa-sasuke.." lirih Mikoto diiringi tangisan. "Kembalikan anakku!"

:

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Kau sudah memastikan kecelakaannya?" tanya Suigetsu pada seseorang di telepon.

 _"Ya, pesawat itu sudah jatuh. Kami berada tak jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya saat ini." suara dari seberang telepon._

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih. Kerja bagus." Suigetsu pun menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. "Khukhu.. rasakan kau Uchiha! Sekarang Karin hanya milikku dan dia tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi!"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hiyaaa, maafkan author lagi ya readers.. astaga sudah lama sekali ini.

Author lagi sibuk mencari kerja.. betapa kerasnya hidup.. hiks.

dan author juga sbuk main Mobile Legends XD hahaha, kalau yang ini bukan alasan sih sepertinya wkwk

Dan utk selanjutnya, maaf ya author tidak bisa memastikan kapan akan update. Terima kasih masih mengikuti cerita ini.

 _Balasan review:_

 _CEKBIOAURORAN: hoo kalau itu mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan lagi, kita lihat sasuke bakal maafin karin atau tidak ya heheh. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laila: wkwk, masih stres nihh nyari krja karena ga ada yang cocok sm author hmp.. iya ini baru update, maaf ya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Yoshimura Arai: wkwk karin sudah terobsesi tuh sama sasuke. maaf nih baru update :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Bukan Guest: hahaha, lho ini kan hanya cerita fiksi. kenapa disangkut paut pada kenyataan? lagipula, nanti Sasuke juga akan dirawat. sebenarnya selama ini itu dia bukan tidak direhabilitasi sama sekali lho. kalau mau dikaitkan dengan dunia nyata, silahkan google jurnal resmi ttg rehabilitasi. disana ditulis ada rehabilitasi rawat jalan. sooo, sasuke bukan tidak direhabilitasi sama sekali. #spoiler._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Kirara967: wkwkwk aduh aku juga rindu Kirara-chan wkwk waduh sabar sabar.. om Fugaku udah punya rencana tuh, satu2 rencananya wkwk udah lulus malahan jdi galau nyari kerjanya, hmp. maaf nih baru sempat dilanjut._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _uchi: eh, stuju banget! meski author masih gak tegaan sih liat orang jahat menderita hmp. tapi yaa saksikanlah nanti wkwk._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _gome: semi-hiatus deh wkwk maafkan author ya baru sempat update sekarang :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Dewazz: itu yah, kalau menurut jurnal rehabilitasi yang resmi, seharusnya bisa tapi butuh waktu. butuh dukungan dari lingkungan dan masyarakat juga. namun yaa darahnya kan sudah ada narkoba, nah keturunannya pasti ada yang lemah. kemarin author baca sih jelasinnya gitu jurnalnya, hehe. tapi balik lagi. ini kan cerita fiksi hahaha, ga sama kyk kenyataan gpp donk harusnya ya? wkwkw_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _PIYORIN: author yang terima kasih masih mau baca meski updatenya gak pasti waktunya gini :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _hanazono yuri: iya, maaf baru sempat lanjut :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _eka: ini nih, maaf ya nunggu lama :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: wkwkwk halo sara-chan, iya sepertinya sui yang akan menyadarkan karin ya :p saya kuliah sistem informasi hehe, terima kasih ucapan selamatnya. Maaf ya lama update :(._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Tiqahh401: maaf lama update :( padahal udah greget ya wkwkwk_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _CherrySand: iya, nyebelin banget's' wkwk._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _UchihaNaya09: waduh ini review semalam ya, author tersanjung masih ada yang review setelah lama ga update, hehe. author juga sibuk cari krja dan main game sampe gak konsen sm fic ini XD hehe. ini sudah lanjut lho._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Oh ya, author mau tanya nih. Untuk para readers maupun readers yang merangkup author, dalam pembuatan fic lebih bagus sesuai kenyataan atau bagaimana ya? Karena sepertinya dilema juga XD kalau sesuai kenyataan, imajinasi terbatas. kalau tidak sesuai nanti di komplain XD wkwk

Mohon bantuannya ya hehe

Thanks sudah read, review, favorite dan follow fic ini :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Broken Plan

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Please Stay Beside Me

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 7

A Broken Plan

- _Rencana yang Gagal_ -

* * *

"Juugo, kau pergilah ke bandara dan periksa segalanya." ujar Fugaku sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Baik, tuan. Aku permisi." Juugo menunduk dalam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Entah mengapa lututnya merasa lemas, badannya terhuyung ke dinding, "Hiks.. Sasuke- _sama_..." Bagaimana pun dia selalu berada di sisi Sasuke sejak Sasuke kecil dan saat mendengar semua itu, hatinya seperti gelas yang terjatuh pecah ke lantai. Berkeping-keping dan tak dapat diperbaiki lagi.

:

Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada di ruang tunggu bandara. Sakura masih merasa pusing dan mual. Tsunade tidak mendapat apapun yang aneh pada tubuh gadis berambut semi itu.

"Ehm, sebelumnya maaf. Apa hubungan kalian sudah sangat intim?" Tanya Tsunade dengan sangat sopan.

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama memerah, saling berpaling ke arah lain.

"I-iya." Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar." Tsunade mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Ini, pakailah." Tsunade memberikan sebungkus benda dengan bertuliskan alat tes kehamilan kepada Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali aku ini dokter kandungan yang akan berangkat ke Singapura untuk menghadiri sebuah acara disana."

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Sakura malu-malu. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal lainnya lagi.

"Pergilah ke toilet, kami akan menunggumu." ujar Tsunade. Sakura segera tersenyum dan pergi ke toilet.

"Hei, anak muda! Kau akan bertanggung jawab kan?!" teriak Tsunade. Sambil memukul punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terkejut sesaat, "Tentu saja, dia sangat berarti untukku."

"Baguslah, aku lega." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke.

"A-apa? Apa ibumu bernama Uchiha Mikoto?" Tsunade tampak sangat bersemangat.

"I-iya, betul." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Da-dan ayahmu Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Ya ampun, kau sudah besar sekali!" Tsunade mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Apa kau kenal ayah dan ibuku?"

"Iya, jelas sekali kenal! Aku ini dulu menjadi asisten dokter saat ibumu melahirkan kakakmu dan dirimu!"

"A-apa?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Benarkah? Tapi ibunya tak pernah bercerita mengenai hal ini. Tapi wanita ini memang sangat baik padanya dan bersedia ketinggalan pesawat demi menolong Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Kau sangat gemuk dan lucu dulu! Tapi kenapa kau kurus seperti ini? Tak mungkin kan keluarga Uchiha kurang makan? hahaha." canda Tsunade. Tapi memang Sasuke terlihat sangat kurus dari pria seusianya.

Sasuke terdiam, apa yang harus dia katakan? Mungkinkah ia berkata bahwa ia ini seorang pecandu narkoba? Meski ia bukan sengaja tapi tetap saja, penilaian manusia terhadap seorang pecandu itu sangat buruk bukan? Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat dikucilkan dari masyarakat dan tak dapat bekerja dengan baik untuk Sakura masa depan nanti. Maka dari itu, dia menerima ide ayahnya untuk diobati di Singapura.

"Ma-maaf, hasilnya dua garis. A-apa itu berarti.." suara Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Wah, selamat! Sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi ayah dan ibu!" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura. Entah ini berupa reflek atau apa, yang jelas saat ini Sasuke sangat senang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa impiannya menjadi kenyataan, bahkan sebelum resmi menikah saja mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang anak. Sakura juga membalas pelukan Sasuke tidak kalah eratnya, seakan ingin mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

"Wah wah, kelihatannya aku menganggu yaa.. hehe"

Setelah mendengar suara Tsunade, Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terhentak dan melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Jangan lupakan pip mereka yang merona merah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade _baa-san._ " ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke tak berbicara namun juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh? Tak perlu sungkan begitu, lagipula aku cukup mengenal keluarga Uchiha." ujar Tsunade sambil menepuk bahu kedua anak muda itu.

:

"Para anggota keluarga dari penumpang harap antri! Jangan menyerobot! Satu perwakilan dari satu penumpang. Kami akan melayani anda secepat mungkin." ujar salah satu pengurus maskapai Konoha Airlines dengan toa.

Juugo hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia tak mungkin bisa bersabar selama itu, mengingat masih ada puluhan orang yang mengantri di depannya. Kepalanya berpaling ke kanan kiri, berusaha mencari celah. Dan ia sungguh tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"I-itu kan.." Juugo segera berlari ke arah dimana dua orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri berdekatan. Dan.. siapa wanita berambut pirang itu?

"Sasuke- _sama_! Sakura!" teriak Juugo.

"Juugo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hah? Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa pesawat yang kalian tumpangi itu kecelakaan?" tanya Juugo. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Juugo yang sangat sedih dan khawatir. Matanya juga sembab, apa ia menangis?

"Apa? Syukurlah aku tidak jadi naik." ujar Tsunade sambil mengeluas dadanya pelan.

"Benarkah Juugo? Astaga.." Sakura tampak sangat terkejut namun ia menghela nafas panjang karena bersyukur tak jadi naik pesawat itu.

"Apa ayah dan ibu mengira kami naik pesawat itu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"Tidak, aku akan menghubungi mereka untuk

memberitahukan ini."

"Tunggu, biar aku pulang menemui mereka saja. Dan aku juga ingin membawa nyonya Tsunade yang telah menolong Sakura ini. Ini merupakan kesempatan terbaik untuk bersembunyi dari Karin."

"Hm, Sasuke- _sama_ benar. Baiklah, semua ikut aku." Juugo segera mengantar mereka ke mobil sambil mengawasi sekitar.

:

Saat tiba di kediaman Uchiha, mereka disambut dengan rasa haru dan syukur, dengan air mata dari kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Dan Mikoto terus menerus berterima kasih pada Tsunade. Tapi Tsunade berkata semua ini berkat anak yang dikandung Sakura. Jika saja saat itu Sakura tidak pingsan, mungkin saat ini mereka bertiga sudah menjadi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Jadi dengan tidak langsung, anak itu membawa keberuntungan bagi kedua orang tuanya.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang sedang memeluk Sakura terkejut. Mereka berteriak senang dan bertanya pada Sakura apakah itu benar atau tidak, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kizashi dan Mebuki pun mengelus perut Sakura dengan pelan kemudian kemlbalu memeluk anaknya itu. Mikoto dan Fugaku juga sangat bahagia, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura yang masih mau menerima Sasuke apa adanya dan sekarang tengah mengandung darah daging Uchiha, penerus keluarga Uchiha.

Dengan air mata yang berlinang, Mikoto memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan rambut ibunya. Fugaku yang melihat kedekatan ibu dan anak itu merasa ingin memeluk Sasuke juga. Mikoto menoleh pada Fugaku, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Fugaku pun berjalan dan langsung memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan putranya lagi.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Sasuke. A-ayah.. tak tahu.. bagaimana jika kau tidak ada lagi.." ucap Fugaku sambil menahan tangisannya.

" _Tou-san,_ maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Mungkin saat ini kurang tepat untuk merasa senang, tapi aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bersembunyi dari Karin. Karena ia akan menganggap aku sudah mati atau apalah. Aku yakin dengan kuasanya dia pasti tahu aku naik pesawat itu dari jaringan anak buahnya." jelas Sasuke. Otaknya kembali encer lagi, dan Fugaku senang akan hal itu. Lambat laun Sasukenya mulai kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Hm, benar. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku. Yah, suami satu ini memang sangat menghormati pendapat istrinya. Sepertinya sifat itu juga menurun pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, katakan kalian mau pergi kemana? Tidak mungkin terus menerus ada di rumah ini 'kan?" ujar Mikoto.

"Ya, benar _kaa-san_. Aku dan Sakura akan tetap pergi ke Singapura. Sesuai yang direncanakan, aku rasa itu lebih baik." jawab Sasuke tegas.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Hm, baiklah. Aku akan berbicara dengan Tsunade mengenai hal ini. Aku ingin dia menjaga kandungan Sakura."

"Ya, aku setuju akan itu. Dan aku juga akan mengatur jadwal penerbangan mereka dengan meminjam pesawat pribadi temanku." tambah Fugaku.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling mengangguk. Dan mereka tahu bahwa orang tua Sakura sedari tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

"Ah, kami setuju saja asal Sakura aman, benar begitu Kizashi?" Mebuki mencubit perut Kizashi yang tampaknya masih tak setuju.

"Aw! Mebuki bagaimana kalau Sakura kenapa-kenapa nantinya? Apa kau tidak takut?" Kizashi beragumen.

"Tenang saja, _tou-san._ Aku bisa jaga diri. Dan aku juga yakin Sasuke _-kun_ selalu menjagaku dan anak kami." ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Itu benar, Kizashi _jii-san._ Tidak mungkin aku melihat Sakura menderita. Dan aku juga sudah berpikir untuk menikahinya saat ini juga. Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"A-aku setuju." wajah Sakura sungguh memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Juugo persiapkan semuanya." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dan aku rasa para orang tua juga tidak keberatan kan?" Sasuke menoleh pada keempat orang tua mereka.

Keempat orang tua itu hanya mengagguk senang. Merasa bahwa mereka semakin tua dan anaknya saat ini sudah dewasa. Bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi kakek dan nenek. Sungguh sesuatu yang harus disyukuri.

Upacara pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat sederhana. Hanya ada orang terdekat mereka, yaitu keluarga. Hanya ditambah Juugo dan Tsunade. Beberapa bawahan juga diberi liburan mendadak oleh Fugaku untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi. Tidak ada teman dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk pesta.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan setelan jas dan celana hitam seadanya. Ia berdiri menunggu mempelai wanita di ruang keluarga beserta ayah, ibunya dan juga Juugo.

Tak lama kemudian, Kizashi dan Mebuki menggandeng putri semata wayangnya yang berbalut gaun putih dengan renda bunga pada bagian dada. Gaun itu sangat sederhana. Namun Sakura terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sasuke, secantik malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Pemberkatan dimulai oleh seorang pemuka agama. Setelah selesai pemberkatan, mereka pun bertukar cincin. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura sebagai tanda kasih sayang pada istrinya. Segalanya berlangsung lancar dan khidmat. Setelah ini mereka akan merencanakan keberangkatan Sasuke dan Sakura ke Singapura dengan lebih hati-hati. Sasuke tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada istri dan anaknya.

:

"A-apa katamu? Hahaha.. Jangan membohongiku, Suigetsu." ujar Karin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar dari Suigetsu bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal.

"Kau tidak percaya? Pesawatnya kecelakaan, Karin!" teriak Suigetsu, berusaha meyakinkan Karin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya denganmu! Kau pasti bohong!" Karin masih tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kau telepon saja anak buahmu!"

Karin menelepon salah satu anak buahnya, dan Karin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya melalui ponselnya.

"Ti-tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin.." Karin menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan tubuhnya tersungkur ke bawah dan pandangannya kosong. "Sasukeeeee..!" teriak Karin histeris sambil menangis.

Karin melihat Suigetsu dengan penuh amarah. "Kau!" Karin menunjuk Suigetsu dengan jari telunjuk. "Pasti kau yang merecanakan semua ini! Ya 'kan? Pasti ayah yang mennyuruhmu! Ya 'kan? Benar 'kan?"

Suigetsu terdiam, ia hanya menggeleng. Karin mencengkeram baju Suigetsu, "Jawab aku, sialan!"

 **PLAKKK**

Karin tersentak, badannya tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Salah satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah. Matanya masih penuh dengan air mata. Wajahnya menunduk lemas.

"Dengar kau, jalang!" Suigetsu mengangkat dagu karin dengan kasar. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" suigetsu sudah tidak tahan lagi, amarahnya sudah seperti gunung yang akan meletus.

"Sasuke itu tidak suka padamu! Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, seharusnya kau tak menyakitinya dengan narkoba! Kau puas dengan keadaannya yang menderita?" Teriak Suigetsu.

Mata Karin hanya menerawang ke depan menatap Suigetsu, air matanya terus mengalir keluar. Seolah dia hanya raga tanpa jiwa.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu bersyukur, Karin! Kau punya segalanya! Tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti anak-anak?" Suigetsu melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar. Karin terhempas ke lantai.

"Ka-kau... Kau tahu apa tentang cinta? Kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku? Tahu apa kau, hah?" teriak Karin.

"Sialan. Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menahan? kau pikir selama ini aku tidak mempunyai orang yang aku ingin lindungi? Kau pikir selama ini aku bertahan denganmu untuk apa? Aku bahkan tak berkata apapun saat kau dengan senangnya bercerita tentang Sasuke. Kau bahkan menyebut nama Sasuke saat kau bercinta denganku! Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu!"

Karin terdiam.

Apa? Suka? Suigetsu menyukainya?

"Ha-hahaha.. Hahahaha." Karin tertawa disela tangisannya. "Kau kira.. aku percaya padamu? Kau kira aku bisa percaya dengan segala perkatannmu?"

 **PLAKKK**

Bagus Karin, kau membuat Suigetsu benar-benar marah.

Karin terjekut dengan perlakuan Suigetsu. Namun ia tak melawan meski ia sudah tersungkur ke lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Silahkan, silahkan saja kau remehkan aku. jangan cari aku saat aku sudah sukses nanti! Jalang sialan!" Suigetsu membalikkan badannya.

"Dan lagi, aku akan keluar dari perkumpulan ayahmu. Dia sudah memberiku kebebasan sejak dulu." Suigetsu berjalan pergi tanpa melihat Karin.

Karin terdiam sesaat. Suigetsu akan meninggalkannya? Lalu dia akan bersandar kepada siapa? Ayahnya? Tidak, dia sangat membenci ayahnya.

"S-Sui!" Karin mengumpulkan tenaganya dan segera berlari keluar untuk mengejar Suigetsu. Ia berharap Suigetsu belum pergi.

Saat tiba di depan, Suigetsu sudah bersiap untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Sui, tunggu!" teriak Karin.

Suigetsu hanya berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Aku mohon, aku.. aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Jangan mendramatisir keadaan, Karin. Ayahmu kaya dan pelayanmu segudang. Aku yakin kau bisa segera mencari pengganti pemuas nafsumu." Suigetsu melirik sedikit ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat keadaan Karin yang berantakan, tapi saat ini ia sungguh tak ingin peduli lagi dengan perempuan itu.

"Su-Sui, k-kau.. bukan hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu bagiku.. A-aku bisa ke-sepian.. tanpamu.. hiks." tangis Karin.

"Persetan. Kau hanya mencariku saat kau butuh! Enyahlah kau!" Suigetsu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Su-Sui! Suigetsu!" Karin masih berusaha mengetuk kaca hitam mobil Suigetsu. Namun Suigetsu tak mempedulikannya, mobilnya melaju kencang. Meninggalkan Karin yang berlinang air mata dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

"Sial!" Suigetsu memukul setir dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Meski rencana ia berhasil untuk membuat Karin memandangnya, tapi ia masih tidak senang dengan sikap Karin yang terlalu manja. "Jika tidak ada yang menghukummu, aku yang akan memberimu pelajaran Karin!"

Suigetsu memang mencintainya, tapi.. seorang wanita dengan pola pikir seperti itu, masih terlalu cepat untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup, benar bukan?

:

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kapan kita akan pergi ke Singapura?" tanya Sakura. Sakura sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer._

"Hn, secepatnya. Kalau bisa besok." balas Sasuke dengan mata menatap serius ke _laptop_. Ia tampak mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, untung saja kita sudah mengepak barang sebelumnya. Kalau tidak, akan jadi pekerjaan lagi." ujar Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Hn, tenang saja. Kalau capek kau boleh memanggil salah satu pembantu untuk membantumu, Sakura." balas Sasuke, jarinya masih sibuk mengetik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Sakura melihat ke layar _laptop_ Sasuke.

"Nama bayi?" ujar Sakura. "Hi-hihihi." kekeh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau tidak senang seorang calon ayah menyiapkan nama untuk bayinya?" ketus Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke lama sudah mulai kembali.

Sakura memegang kedua tangan Sasuke, menghentikannya mengetik. "Sasuke- _kun, um- A-anata.._ Masih terlalu cepat. Santailah sedikit."

"Ta-tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sasuke, dia menutup _laptop-_ nya _._

 _"A-anata.."_ Sakura berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke, meski sebenarnya dia sangat malu. Tapi dia memang ingin memanggil Sasuke seperti itu.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Senyum simpul terlihat di bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, Sakura." Untuk saat ini kedua pengantin baru itu bahagia, sungguh bahagia.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Aaaaa! Hai minna-san :D

Oh Astaga.. sudah berapa lama ya, 3-4 bulan ada ya. Maafkan saya late update :(

Ah sekarang author sudah kerja, jadi untuk fanfic ya author usahakan mengetik saat hari sabtu-minggu selesai kerja tambahan hehe

Kalian belum lupa cerita ini kan? Kalau lupa, baca aja lagi dari prologue XD hahaha

Ok, langsung saja.

 _Balasan review_

 _Uchiharuno Phorepeerr: omg, thanks for waiting one of my stories. Oh iya, memang kalau udah cinta, jadi gelap mata hahaha. Sip, ini sudah update. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Uchiha Nazura: maaf baru sempat update :( belum lupa cerita ini kan?_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _kise ryota flash: makasih banyak lho ud nggu, aku terhura.. eh terharu haha. maaf baru update ya :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: Oops, bener juga ya hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Kirara967: yups, dia hamil lho. selamat gak ya? baca dulu chapter ini, hehe. ehh aku pola pikirnya juga gitu lho hahaha. sttt rahasia dulu ah, nanti ga seru haha. makasih sudah ikutin terus._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laifa: oh jelas Saku lebih penting di atas segalanya XD haha. Mereka baik-baik saja kok :D_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _CEKBIOAURORAN: dibaca chapter ini, kali ini Sui baru beneran emosi. Makan tuh Karin hahaha #evillaugh_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _ann: wah, tau aja nih._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Laila: bener, di chapter ini bakal kelihatan sih. Suigetsu lebih waras dari Karin hahah._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _wowwohgeegee: yes, you're right. Sui malah ga senang lho, coba read chapter ini hehe._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _DCherryBlue: oh itu ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya, author sudah menyiapkan segalanya.. khukhukhu #evillaugh XD_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Yume shin: iya, aku juga gak tega mereka ke napa2 :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _uchi: ah iya betul. makasih lho doanya, sudah kerja sekarang. ga lupa kok, tenang aja XD_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _homg: maaf baru lanjut :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni: iya heheh ga tega aku ngebunuh mereka :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _CherrySand: Balasannya? Oh pasti donk.. karma exist._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: aaa sara-chan, maaf lama update :( dan kurang panjang ya :( maaf yaaa. aku di kepri hehe sudah dapat kok :D kebykn milih kemarin hahahaah XD Makasih semangatnya :D Sara-chan juga semangat yaa dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatu :D jangan lupa baca fic aku juga hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _d3rin: ha? berterimakasih pada Sakura dan Suigetsu? Karena apa ya? Don't get it, hmm. Maaf uda malam otak author mampet XD wkwkwk._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Marie Ravenwolf: waduh baru buat acc nih? wah selamat bergabung ya :D Keren nickname nya XD semoga di chapter ini baper lg ya wkwk_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Jamurlumutan434: ulah Suigetsu lho itu.. tapi yah, mungkin tidak semua rencana berjalan lancar._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Desta Soo: Entah -.- mau gimana lah, dia memang jahat tapi itu usaha dia untuk dapatkan Karin.. tapi ya balik lagi ke karma exist haha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Lazyffa: ga perlu bunuh, toh nanti bakal dapat karmanya XD hahaha. ehh iya nanti author sampaiin ya ke mereka XD_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _gome: maaf lama update :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Uchiha Naya09: ga jdi kok, ah betul dia hamil wkwkwk maaf lama lanjutnya :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _ALSKY: mantav XD maaf lama update._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _luhputusetia.p: maaf baru sempat update :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Ingrid Patricia: iya, maaf baru lanjut ya :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _TaSasuSaku: ga jadi ga jadi hehe. iya tenang pasti lanjut cuman butuh waktu :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Makasih banyak minna-san :D sudah mengikuti fic aku sampai sejauh ini. Aku harap kalian tetap mengikutinya yaa.

Karena pasti update, hanya saja agak lama :( Author minta maaf lagi untuk updatenya yg lama.

Happy Reading, jangan lupa review ya :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	9. Chapter 8 - Will You Seek for Revenge?

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

Please Stay Beside Me

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Will You Seek for Revenge?_

-Akankah Kamu Balas Dendam?-

* * *

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sempurna. Ya, bagi Sasuke, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya selain melihat istrinya yang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka itu tertidur pulas. Saat ini kalian sudah dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus. Senyum yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk keluarganya, orang yang dicintainya. Namun senyum itu hilang saat ia menyadari dirinya masih haus akan sesuatu. Tubuhnya masih meminta asupan barang terlarang itu.

"U-ukh" tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat. Ia berusaha menjangkau ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

 _BRUK_

 _PRANG_

Lampu tidur di atas nakas terjatuh.

"U-um.." Sakura terbangun. "Sasuke-kun!"

"A-argh.." Sasuke masih memegang kepalanya dan berusaha menahan sakit.

Sakura berlari ke depan pintu dan berterika "Juugo! Juugo!"

"Sa-kura.. Ka-u.. sedang hamil, bo-doh. argh!" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Ia ternyata berhasil menahan sakit kepalanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"A-ada apa, Sakura?" Juugo datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Astaga, Sasuke- _sama_!" Juugo berteriak saat melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai dan Sakura yang sedang menangis tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku segera kembali!" teriak Juugo kemudian ia menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

" _A-anata_.. hiks.." Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ia pun ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sedang Sasuke rasakan.

"Sa-kura.. Ma-afkan aku..ergh.." Sasuke masih memegang kepalanya dan mengerang pelan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia menghapus tangisannya "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Anata_.." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum meski pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Sasuke- _sama_!" Juugo buru-buru masuk dan langsung membuka penutup sebuah suntikan yang ia bawa di tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia suntikkan pada nadi tangan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak jauh lebih tenang setelah menerima suntikan itu, ia tak lagi memegang kepalanya.

"Sa-kura.. Maaf.." ujar Sasuke kemudian ia tertidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_.." Sakura mengelus pelan kepala Sasuke. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sakura mendekap kepala Sasuke yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

:

"Juugo, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura menghampiri Juugo setelah Juugo membantunya untuk mengangkat Sasuke ke tempat tidur.

"Boleh, silahkan apa saja." Juugo mengangguk.

"A-apa.. Sasuke- _kun_ masih mengonsumsi barang terlarang itu?"

"Hm, awalnya iya." Juugo menundukkan kepalanya. "Namun, sesuai dengan anjuran dokter, kami mengurangi jumlahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga hari ini, kami hanya memberinya obat penenang yang dicampur dengan sedikit obat itu."

"Hm, begitu ya. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa dokter yang menangani Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kalau Sakura mau, aku bisa menjadwalkan pertemuan dengannya." Juugo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bailah, siang ini. Biarkan Sasuke- _kun_ tidur, aku ingin menemuinya siang ini." Sakura tersenyum pada Juugo. "Dan tolong, rahasiakan hal ini dari siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin para orang tua khawatir, terutama Sasuke."

"Baik, akan aku atur pertemuannya." Juugo membungkukkan badannya. "Jika tidak ada apa-apa lagi, aku permisi, Sakura."

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kedua orang itu saling membungkuk. Juugo melangkah pergi, sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk menemani Sasuke sebentar sebelum dia pergi sarapan dan memberitahukan kondisi Sasuke kepada para orang tua.

:

Di tempat lain, tampak seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat berantakan. Rambutnya tidak tersisir rapi seperti biasanya, tidak ada wangi parfum yang biasa ia gunakan setiap hari. Hanya ada dia yang tergeletak lemas di sofa, tidak makan ataupun minum sedari kemarin malam.

 _CLEK_

Seorang pria berambut putih memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia mendecih dan menggeleng melihat betapa mirisnya wanita itu. Ia meletakkan sebungkus plastik berisi beberapa makanan hangat yang dibungkus di atas meja di dekat sofa.

Wanita itu terbangun karena mencium bau makanan. Ia tak bisa membohongi naluri laparnya yang sudah sejak kemarin ia tahan karena tidak nafsu makan.

"S-sui.." ujar wanita itu dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Pria itu mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi wanita itu dengan raut kesedihan, namun tak lama berubah lagi menjadi raut kebencian.

"Sayang, kenapa kau lama sekali!" Terdengar teriakan wanita lain dari luar rumah.

Pria itu tidak berkata apapun, ia membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauh dan menutup pintu rumah itu kemudian menguncinya. Tampak kegelisahan menganggunya saat ia akan melepas knop pintu itu.. tapi untuk saat ini, ia tetap memilih untuk meninggalkan wanita yang ia cintai untuk sesaat.

:

"Sakura, ibu sungguh minta maaf padamu." Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat Juugo bergegas mengambil sesuatu yang sejujurnya sangat tidak ingin ia simpan di rumah ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menyusul, namun hal itu dihentikan Fugaku.

" _Kaa-san,_ jangan begitu.. Aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku tulus mencintai segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Jadi tolong, jangan ucapkan hal seperti itu lagi." Sakura memegang pundak Mikoto.

"Syukurlah. Sasuke sungguh beruntung." Mikoto berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya sangat sakit.

"Sakura, aku harap kau mau memeriksa kandunganmu secepatnya pada Tsunade. Karena.., kau tahu kan, darah Sasuke tidak bersih." Fugaku berkata dengan tegas.

"Ya, _tou-san_ aku mengerti." Sakura mengangguk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku jadwalkan pertemuan kalian." Fugaku berdeham.

"Sakuraku, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Kizashi memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

"Hei, dia sudah akan jadi ibu. Jangan bertingkah konyol seperti itu." Mebuki mencubit perut Kizashi.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ aku dan bayiku tidak apa-apa. Saat ini aku justru lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke berkata padaku bahwa kalian akan berangkat malam ini, apa itu benar?" Mebuki mengelus pundak Sakura dan memandangnya dengan lekat. Seolah tak ingin anaknya itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya, dia berkata padaku kami akan berangkat hari ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu persis jam berapa."

"Sakuraaa, jangan lupakan ayahmu nak, huaaa" Kizashi memeluk erat Sakura.

"A-aya-h!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari ayahnya yang terkadang tidak tahu malu itu.

"Hei, Kizashi! Hentikan sikapmu itu! Kau bisa melukai bayi Sakura!" Mebuki memukul kepala Kizashi.

"Eehhh! aduh maaf cucuku." Kizashi segera melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pelan perut Sakura yang masih rata.

"Hihi, kalian memang selalu lucu ya." Mikoto tertawa melihat keharmonisan keluarga Sakura. Terkadang ia iri dengan Mebuki. Fugaku sangat kaku dan susah diajak bercanda.

Fugaku hanya berdeham pelan dan membuat Mikoto beralih memandanginya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Mikoto. Meski begitu Mikoto sangat senang dan memeluk lengan Fugaku. Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat ayah mertuanya yg sedang tersipu malu karena dipeluk oleh ibu mertuanya.

:

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." ujar Juugo yang mengantar Sakura ke rumah Kakashi.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mobil." balas Juugo.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, melewati pagar yang tidak ditutup. Rumah itu bertingkat dua dengan cat coklat muda. Perkarangan rumah terlihat rapi, bunga-bunga menghiasi bagian kiri dan di bagian kanan hanya ada sebuah mobil terpakir di garasi yang dibuka.

Sakura berjalan hingga pintu utama, kemudian menekan bel dengan perlahan. Tidak perlu lama menunggu, ia sudah dapat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu.

"Sa-kura?" Kakashi tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Kaka-shi?" Sakura pun begitu. Sepertinya kehidupan sedang bermain dengannya. Ia bertemu dengan orang yang amat sangat tidak ingin ia jumpai. Untung saja ia sudah tidak trauma seperti dulu lagi.

"Mobil itu.. Apa kau kemari dengan orang dari keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat mobil sedan hitam dengan emblem klan Uchiha di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, masuklah terlebih dulu. Kita bicara di dalam."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mengikuti Kakashi ke ruang tamu. Sakura sempat heran dengan sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut. Ruangan yang tampak di sebelah kiri jika masuk dari pintu utama. Seperti sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk terlebih dulu, kemudian ia memilih duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di sebelah kanan sofa panjang yang diduduki Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura.." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Berhenti. Biarkan aku bicara terlebih dulu." tegas Sakura.

"Baiklah."

"Aku kemari untuk menanyakan kondisi suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-apa? Su-suami?" Kakashi tampak sangat terkejut.

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Sakura, aku kira kau masih ingat dengan kita yang dulu-"

"Hentikan omongan ini, Kakashi. Kurasa seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari."

"Tidak, Sakura. Kita harus menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai."

"Apa? Apanya yang belum selesai?" Nada Sakura meninggi. "Apa kau akan memintaku untuk memaafkanmu karena kau sudah menyelamatkan suamiku?"

"Bukan seperti-"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan melupakan perlakuanmu terhadapku!" Sakura menunjuk Kakashi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sakura aku hanya ingin minta maaf!"

"Oh, jadi kau kira, maaf bisa mengembalikan keperawanan seorang gadis?"

"Sa-Sakura.."

"Kau kira minta maaf dapat menyelesaikan penderitaan yang harus aku rasakan sampai harus pindah sekolah berkali-kali dan menemui psikiater setiap hari?! Dan sampai saat ini aku masih baik hati untuk tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi!" teriak Sakura. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Persetan dengan tetangga atau Juugo yang mungkin dapat mendengar teriakannya.

Saat itu juga Kakashi sungguh merasa amat sangat bersalah. Ia tahu bahwa minta maaf tidak dapat memutar balikkan waktu, tapi niatnya tulus. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia sebrengsek itu dulu. Memperkosa adik kelas yang masih sangat polos.

Waktu itu, dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA dan gadis merah muda itu kelas 2 SMP. Gadis itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Hingga ia terus menerus berfantasi liar mengenai gadis itu. Sampai suatu hari, ia termakan omongan temannya untuk merealisasikan fantasi liarnya tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya.

Kakashi tak berkata, ia berdiri, kemudian menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di hadapan Sakura. "Sakura.. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Terima kasih, kau menjadikanku lebih kuat saat ini. Dan, aku juga tidak butuh permintaan maafmu." Sakura memberi tatapan menusuk.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku menyembuhkan Sasuke." Kakashi menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh dokter cabul. Aku minta semua laporan kesehatan Sasuke."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kakashi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Sakura sebagai wujud penebusan dosanya.

"Ini, semua berkas kesehatan Sasuke." Kakashi menyerahkan sejumlah map kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Sakura mengambil map itu dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Ia membuka pintu, kemudian berhenti sejenak, "Tunggu saja sampai Sasuke tahu kau itu siapa." Sakura keluar dari rumah itu, menutup pintu utama dengan membantingnya.

Kakashi hanya menggeleng dan menyesali perbuatan kejinya di masa lalu. Sebenarnya ia berniat menikahi Sakura apabila bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi ternyata gadis itu malah sudah menikah, dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Uchiha saja, Kakashi sudah cukup merinding. Dan saat ini ia jelas punya masalah besar dengan keluarga itu. Kakashi hanya dapat merutuki masa mudanya yang begitu bodoh karena termakan omongan temannya.

:

"Sa-kura.." Sasuke baru saja sadar. Matanya masih kunang-kunang. Dan ia sedikit heran, tak mendapati istrinya. Kemana perginya dia?

Meski samar, ia dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda berjalan masuk, hmm, pakaiannya bukan pakaian rumah.

"Sakura, kau keluar?" Sasuke mulai merasa tidak dihargai.

"Iya, aku pergi menemui doktermu." ujar Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengambil berkasmu. Aku sungguh tak mengira doktermu itu.. Kakashi." terdapat keraguan saat menyebut nama itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi berjanjilah jangan gegabah dan jangan marah padaku." Sakura sedikit cemas.

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah dulu."

"Baiklah, iya aku berjanji tidak akan marah pada istri cantikku."

"Yang satunya lagi?"

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan gegabah."

"Hm, begini.. Kakashi.. dulu pernah memperkosaku, saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP dan dia kelas 1 SMA."

Sasuke terdiam. Tunggu.. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura? Per-ko..sa?

"Apa katamu?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang." Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Lalu apa kau tidak marah Sakura? Apa kau tidak ingin membalasnya?" Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Emosinya masih di ubun-ubun, tangannya mengepal keras.

"Memangnya apa yang akan ku dapat dengan balas dendam? Apakah segala sesuatu akan kembali seperti awal? Apakah keperawanan ku akan kembali? Kita tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak, _Anata._ " Sakura memandang dalam pada kedua netra hitam di hadapannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan mereka merasakan penderitaan yang kita rasakan." balas Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke.. Jangan bilang kau mau balas dendam pada Karin."

"Hn, suatu hari nanti, mungkin." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku mohon jangan. Demi aku, demi anak kita, demi keluarga Uchiha. Kau satu-satunya penerus, Sasuke." Sakura mengikuti pergerakannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hn, seandainya kakak masih hidup, aku sungguh ingin berbagi semua ini dengannya." mata Sasuke menerawang ke arah taman, dimana terletak sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih. Dulu ia dan Itachi sering sekali bermain di kursi tersebut. Mereka sering berlarian mengejar satu sama lain dan jika ada yang terjatuh, maka itu adalah Sasuke. Dan Itachi selalu dimarahi ibu mereka, dan diberi hukuman oleh ibu untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Meski dimarahi, Sasuke dan Itachi selalu tertawa bersama. Tidak ada rasa saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Hal itulah yang tidak dapat Sasuke lupakan hingga kini dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat, seolah ia mengerti Sasuke sedang sedih. Meski tubuh itu masih kurus, kehangatan yang ia rasakan tidak pernah berubah. Aroma maskulin yang menusuk justru menyenangkan indera penciuman Sakura. Dia menutup mata dan menikmati keadaannya saat ini.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, hal ini membuat pelukan Sakura terlepas. Namun Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura dan mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpa kehadiranmu."

"Kalau begitu, sayangilah aku dan anak kita dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, _Anata._ " Sakura meletakkan lengan kiri Sasuke pada perutnya yang masih rata namun sudah berisi itu. Sasuke mengelus pelan perut istrinya dan saling tersenyum tulus satu sama lain.

"Hn, mungkin aku akan membuat sedikit perhitungan dengan Hatake."

"Sasu-"

"Diam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku. Sudah aku mau mandi dulu." Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

Sakura hanya tertunduk lemas. Dan merutuki dirinya. Semua jadi terasa serba salah. Jika ia tidak bercerita maka ia bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari suaminya. Dan sekarang ia sudah menceritakan segalanya, suaminya malah ingin balas dendam. Sakura hanya dapat berharap semoga saja Sasuke tidak segila itu sampai membunuh Kakashi, semoga.

:

"Maaf tuan, kami belum bisa menemukan nona Karin." ujar seorang pria berpakaian setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas yang dibuka. Tampak juga 3 orang lain berdiri di belakang pria tersebut.

 _PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pria itu.

"Dasar tidak berguna, mencari seorang anak remaja saja kalian tidak bisa? Apa lagi yang bisa kalian lakukan? Dasar tidak berguna!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat memakai setelan jas yang lebih mahal 10 kali lipat dari pria yang ditamparnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, tuan Jiraiya. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu dimana nona muda." Pria yang ditamparnya tadi hanya bisa tunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Dasar sampah. Pergilah, aku akan menyuruh orang lain."

"Kami permisi, tuan" Pria yang ditampar tadi pergi bersama beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai diluar rumah megah itu, pria yang ditampar tadi tampak sangat tidak senang dengan perlakuan tuannya kepadanya.

 _CRAK_

Pria itu menumbuk dinding pagar yang ada di sampingnya. Terdapat retakan batu kecil yang keluar dari dinding tersebut.

"Ketua Kimimaro, harusnya kita bertanya pada Suigetsu tadi." ujar salah satu anak buahnya yang berbadan gempal, Jirobo.

"Kau kira Suigetsu akan mau mendengarkanku? Dia saja entah dimana, tak bisa dihubungi." Kimimaro masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jujur saja selama ini aku sedikit curiga dengan hubungan Suigetsu dengan nona Karin." ujar Kidomaru.

"Ah iya, aku juga curiga. Mereka sering pergi berdua tanpa sepengetahuan tuan Jiraiya." Tayuya ikut mengiyakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka." balas Kimimaro dengan santai.

"Hah? Ada apa diantara mereka?" tanya Kidomaru.

"Benarkah? Apa benar mereka sepasang kekasih?" tambah Tayuya.

"Atau jangan-jangan sudah menikah diam-diam?" Jirobo ikut serta.

"Diamlah kalian." Kimimaro merasa sangat terganggu. "Akan aku jelaskan kalau sudah waktunya." Kimimaro memasuki mobilnya dan melesat tanpa mempedulikan anak buahnya yang masih menunggu penjelasannya.

"Dasar ketua, tidak pernah mau berbagi. Sudahlah mari kita pulang saja." ajak Tayuya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah sini!" Penglihatan Tayuya memang yang terbaik diantara keempat orang kepercayaan tuan Jiraiya.

"Siapa itu? Tetap siaga." Kidomaru memberi aba-aba.

"Itu.. Bukannya nona Karin?" Jirobo menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh, iya itu nona Karin!" Tayuya segera pergi ke arah gadis yang berjalan sebatang kara menuju rumah tuannya. Dan benar, itu memang Karin. Jirobo dan Kidomaru juga segera menyusul Tayuya.

"No-nona.. Apa nona baik-baik saja?" tanya Tayuya sambil menopang Karin yang terlihat sangat lemas.

Karin tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak lama setelah itu, Karin pingsan. Ketiga orang itu sangat terkejut dan segera membawa Karin masuk ke dalam rumah.

:

" _Anata,_ aku masih agak berat berpisah dengan orang tuaku." ujar Sakura sambil mengecek koper yang akan dia dan Sasuke bawa ke Singapura.

"Hn, aku juga. Tapi apa boleh buat Sakura." balas Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sibuk di depan komputer lipatnya.

 _TOK TOK_

Sakura membuka pintu.

"Hai, Sakura! Aku akan ikut kalian ke Singapura." ujar Tsunade sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang." Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya dan memeluk Tsunade.

"Dasar anak ini, hati-hati dengan kandunganmu." Tsunade melepas pelukan Sakura perlahan dan mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata.

"Um, apa tidak merepotkan Tsunade- _san_ untuk ikut bersama kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Astaga, tidak perlu begitu formal. Aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti anakku sendiri. Dan anak yang dikandungmu tentu saja kuanggap cucuku." ujar Tsunade tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke. Kalian tidak perlu sungkan, panggil saja aku Mama." Tsunade membalas dengan ramah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut melihat anak itu tersenyum, namun Tsunade membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Dan sebenarnya Sakura sungguh sangat senang bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan Jepang, meski harus berpisah dari orang tua. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengingat masa lalunya yang pilu. Sasuke juga tidak perlu bertemu dengan Karin lagi. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Mereka bertiga berjalan hingga pintu utama, mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara sudah disediakan. Tentu saja disana juga ada kedua orang tua mereka. Kizashi dan Mebuki menitikkan air mata, meski sedikit berat melepas putri mereka, namun tidak apa karena putrinya sudah bahagia. Fugaku dan Mikoto juga berat akan terpisah dengan anak mereka satu-satunya. Mereka tahu Sasuke tidak akan pergi hanya untuk sementara. Anak itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk sembuh dan menjadi penerus Uchiha, maka dia harus berobat hingga sembuh total.

"Hn, Sakura. Kau dan Mama berangkatlah ke bandara terlebih dulu. Aku ada sedikit urusan." ujar Sasuke.

"Hah? Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama." Sakura mencium pelan pipi suaminya.

Sakura dan Tsunade masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Juugo. Mobil itu kemudian melesat pergi ke tempat tujuan, bandara.

Karena melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya, Mikoto mulai khawatir. "Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa kamu tidak mengikuti mereka?"

"Ya, Sasuke mengapa kamu tidak ikut Sakura?" Kizashi juga ikut bertanya.

"Hn, aku.. sudah tahu bahwa Hatake Kakashi dulu memerkosa Sakura." ujar Sasuke dengan santai. Dan hal ini tentu membuat orang tuanya terkejut.

"A-apa.. Kakashi... maksudmu Kakashi yang akan menjadi doktermu?" tanya Mikoto. Fugaku hanya berdeham.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti. Saat ini tiga pasang netra hitam itu menatap ke arah Mebuki dan Kizashi meminta penjelasan.

Mebuki dan Kizashi tertunduk. Sungguh mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Maaf. Sebelumnya kami sungguh minta maaf. Aku gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Hari itu, dia pulang terlambat. Aku mengira ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan temannya. Ta-tapi, sa-at pulang.. hiks.." Mebuki berusaha menahan tangisannya. Hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik jika kembali mengingat hari itu, hari dimana Sakura pulang dengan pakaian berantakan dan mata yang kosong. Tidak ada senyuman dan candaan yang biasanya ia lontarkan. Sakura bahkan takut jika melihat ayahnya akan memeluknya, padahal biasanya Sakura yang suka memeluk Kizashi.

Selama sebulan, Sakura tidak mau berbicara mengenai apa yang menimpa dirinya. Beruntung Mebuki dan Kizashi segera membawa putri mereka ke psikiater. Dan selama setahun berobat, Sakura dapat sembuh dari traumanya, dan sama sekali tidak takut lagi pada laki-laki.

"Sakura selalu kuat. Kami membawanya ke psikiater, dan dia sembuh dengan pengobatan selama 1 tahun. Kami sungguh minta maaf tidak menceritakan hal ini lebih awal." Kizashi membungkuk meminta maaf pada keluarga Uchiha.

Fugaku menepuk pundak Kizashi, "Sudahlah, hal itu merupakan kecelakaan. Kita sebagai orang tua, tentu tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada anak. Namun kita juga tidak bisa melawan takdir."

"Fu-Fugaku.." Kizashi terharu mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

"Perkataan Fugaku itu benar." Mikoto mendekati Mebuki yang masih menangis, memeluknya perlahan. "Tidak apa, kami mengerti."

"Terima kasih." hanya perkataan itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Mebuki.

"Eh, kemana perginya Sasuke?" Mikoto menyadari anaknya menghilang dari pandangan.

 _BRUUMM_

Ya, ini suara mobil ini membuat Fugaku sangat terkejut. Mobil sedan _coupe_ yang sengaja diwarnai biru tua dilengkapi velg berwarna hitam. Mobil itu.. merupakan mobil kesayangan anak emas Uchiha yang sudah sangat lama tidak dinyalakan karena Sasuke sakit selama ini. Dan sekarang, anak itu mengendarainya. Ini sungguh tidak baik, Fugaku punya firasat buruk.

"Sasuke! Sial anak itu! Kita kejar dia." Fugaku segera berlari ke arah mobil diikuti oleh Mikoto, Kizashi dan Mebuki. Fugaku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang jelas ia harus mencegah tindakan gila Sasuke. Semoga saja masih sempat, jangan sampai anaknya berbuat sesuatu yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya. Fugaku juga tidak lupa untuk menelepon beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengikuti mobilnya.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Ah haii minna-san ! :D

Maaf update nya kelamaan :( author sangat sibuk di real life.

Tapi masih curi-curi waktu utk lanjutin ini hehe. Semoga belum pada lupa ya XD

Baiklah, ini _balasan review_.

 _d3rin: ahh iya author juga ngerasa gitu lho, Sui kesannya imut gimana gitu hahaha dia bahkan mau Karin berubah. Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Blueberry Bluenette: iya ini baru bisa lanjut, maaf lama._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _wowwohgeegee: hahaha XD itu aslinya gak ada lho, waktu baca ulang kepikir buat adegan bertengkar itu, yauda tancap aja hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Lets Matcha: iya nanti aku bantu sadarkan ya XD aduh justru ujan badai mana bisa apdet, cucian belum angkat XD hahahaha. ah iya diusahakan yaa kalau soal panjang gak nya chapter._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Ingrid Patricia: iya :D_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: waduh hati2 sembelit XD hahaha, iya lho beruntung banget heheh. Iya ini fighting curi2 waktu untuk ngetik :(_ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Guest: ah iya tuh udah mulai balek dia, hn hn hn nya balek ntr hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Orang: belum tamat. masih jauh tamatnya._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Yueaoi: sebenarnya awal buat fic ini juga gak tega sih author bikin sasunya menderita, tapi kalau sasunya seneng terus kan ga asik XD hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

 _Ingrid Patricia: waduh sampai review 2x, makasih banyak lho nungguin cerita ini._ _Thanks sudah read dan review :D_

Yak, thats all. Reviewnya berkurang :( Udah pada lupa kali ya? Atau ceritanya makin ga seru? :(

Yang jelas author tetap lanjut dan tunggu review dari semuanya :D

Thanks all :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
